


In Love With Hazel Eyes

by princessandthemoose



Category: Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Basically dicks in butts, Bottom Jared, Daddy Kink, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Everyone's in love with Jared basically, Jealous Jensen, Kink Discovery, M/M, Multi, No non-con though so don't worry, Possessive Jensen, RP, Roleplay, There are a bunch of kinks/fetishes in this, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jensen, Watersports, We are into too much stuff to list here, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 27,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessandthemoose/pseuds/princessandthemoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen got drunk one night and made out. However, Jared doesn't remember and Jensen does. While at a CW party, things heat up between Jared and Stephen. Jensen isn't having it until things take an unexpected turn between the three. This makes Jared and Jensen realize their feelings for each other but things get complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an RP between my friend and I [who wishes to stay anonymous]. 
> 
> I write for Jared and Stephen, they write for Jensen! 
> 
> Starts off with J2/Amell, J3 happens in later chapters!

Jared heard the horn beep outside so he took one last look at himself in the mirror, ruffling his hair a little more to make it fall perfectly into place. Deciding he looked good enough, he reached for his cologne and sprayed a gracious amount before heading out the door. Clif was parked in the driveway, he was driving tonight so him and Jensen could drink all they wanted. When Jared opened the back door to get in, Jensen was already looking at him and smiling. “Hey, Jens. Looking good, buddy,” he greeted him, looking him up and down before putting his seatbelt on. “You two match on purpose?” Clif asked, shaking his head at the two with a smile on his face. Jared’s tie matched Jensen’s suit color; purple.

Jensen chatted away with Clif as they waited for Jared to come out, he wasn't annoyed, of course, seeing as he was more than used to Jared being late at this point. He'd pretty much been waiting on Jared for years, in more ways than one. He looked his best friend up and down, trying not to be too obvious with the way he was checking him out. It wasn't like Jared would have minded, per se -- actually, Jensen would bet actual money on the fact that Jared would probably appreciate getting looked at... But it'd still be weird if he just stared the way he wanted to. As much as he knew Jared liked attention, it wasn't like he was his boyfriend. Which, yeah, sure, maybe that bummed him out, but it wasn't like there was much he could do about it. He thought. "You too, man," he replied with a tight smile. 

Jared laughed when he did a double take at Jensen and seeing his purple suit that matched perfectly with his tie color. “Naw, Jensen just stalks me. Right, Jen?” Jared teased, winking at his best friend. Clif put the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway before putting the car into drive and taking off down the street. “I think you two just spend way too much time together,” Clif responded with a laugh. “Not enough time, actually,” Jared said with a grin, placing his hand on Jensen’s knee and giving it a little squeeze. “Jensen is attached to me, loves having me around. Can you blame him?"

Jensen looked down at Jared's hand on his knee and tried not to react any different than he normally would. How did he usually respond to Jared touching him? "You wish," he scoffed, nudging Jared's hand away and looking out the window. They probably did spend too much time together, they had been for years, but it wasn't like it was a problem for either of them. They both loved the time they spent together... even if it was a little weird now. And that was only because Jared apparently didn't like him the same way, whatever, Jensen would get over it. "Actually, I was going to wear that tie tonight but I couldn't find it. Guess this explains why," he lied. They all knew the tie wasn't his and this was just how they were. Always moving in sync, clothes matching, even mirroring each other. 

When Jensen nudged his hand away, he moved it to rest on the seats of the car, long arm stretching enough that it rested behind Jensen. “Maybe I’ll give it back later, maybe not,” Jared played along, gripping onto his tie protectively. He leaned his head back against the rest as Clif drove them to the CW party, which shouldn’t take too long since it was just in Beverly Hills. “Can’t wait to get hammered. The CW people are always fun,” he blurted out, trying to keep a conversation going as their car merged onto the highway. “I know Stephen will be there, that’s always a crazy time,” Jared stated matter-of-factly, reminiscing internally on times at past CW parties with his friend Stephen Amell.

Leaning back against Jared's arm, Jensen tried not to make a face at the mention of Amell. There weren't too many people he disliked more than Stephen Amell. He was too good looking, big and buff, yet also somehow pretty... all of the things Jared always seemed to appreciate in men. And maybe Jensen didn't really dislike Amell as a person, so much as he hated him flirting with Jared. God, he was just always all over him, drooling and touching and ugh. It was pitiful. "They're alright," he said with a shrug. He definitely preferred hanging out with just Jared than hanging out with every actor from their network. Jared always found so many people to flirt with, and they were never him. Well, except for one time. 

"I forgot we're with Negative Nancy over here," Jared teased at Jensen's unenthusiastic response. "Once I get a drink in you, I know you'll loosen right up," he blurted out as he saw Clif pulling up to the fancy hall. "Enjoy, boys. I'll be on call for whenever you need me," Clif said, giving them a little wave as they got out. There was a bunch of fans screaming and taking pictures as they walked up. Jared stood close to Jensen and waved, winked, and blew kisses to some fans on their way in. "Think they'll be out here all night?" 

"You're the Negative Nancy," he muttered, crossing his arms. Maybe Jared was right, maybe he would loosen up after one drink. Or maybe Jared would be the one loosening up, the one flirting with everyone. That sounded more likely. He sighed and waved a goodbye to Clif before walking in, and Jensen was already tired. He grunted and shrugged, trying to move past them. "Probably. Doubt they got anything better to do than stand here hoping they'll see the top of your head... Which isn't hard, considering you're freakishly tall." 

“It’s a beautiful head, don’t ya think?” Jared looked down at Jensen as they walked, batting his eyelashes. He opened the door for Jensen and let him walk in first before reclaiming his spot next to his best friend so no one else can step in. Men dressed in suits were stationed all over the lobby, making sure no fans got in and also directing the guests in the right direction to the hall. The first thing Jared wants to do is drink, so he spots the bar right away in the corner and leads Jensen over to it. “Hey sweetie, can I have two rum and Cokes, please?” Jared asked the girl behind the bar, flashing her a big smile. He reached in his pocket and took out two $20 bills, leaving her a huge tip.

"Well, you've got beautiful hair, I'll give you that," he replied sarcastically, then rolled his eyes. They were clearly joking about this when Jensen wanted to be serious, to be able to tell Jared he had pretty hair without- well, he supposed it would probably always be weird. When they got to the bar, Jensen tried to not feel too disappointed by the fact that the bartender was hot, as bartenders tend to be. He knew Jared would probably be flirty no matter what they looked like, that was just how he was, but that didn't mean he liked. "She's not an actual whore, you do know that right? She's not gonna sleep with you for all your cash," he muttered bitterly, just loud enough for his friend to hear but quiet enough that no one else could. 

"Jeeze, Jensen. It's called being nice! I know you're always grumpy, but maybe you should give it a try sometime," Jared scoffed, giving Jensen a little nudge. "Here you go, guys," the bartender said sweetly, looking back and forth between the two of them. Jared winked at her as he grabbed their drinks and watched that starstruck-look flash in her eyes. He turned around and handed his drink to Jensen. "Oh yeah, she'd definitely sleep with me," Jared said once they were a few steps away from the bar.

"Who wouldn't?" Jensen asked, glaring back at her. "I mean-- yeah, when you give someone that much money for no reason, why wouldn't they sleep with you?" He tried to save himself, but it didn't really work. It just sounded even worse. He sipped at his drink and avoided looking at his best friend. "Is it hot in here? I feel really hot," he blurted out. He wasn't really that hot, but he needed to get a little farther away from Jared. 

Jared took a big sip of his drink while he pondered Jensen's words. The simple 'who wouldn't' caused his curiosity to rise. Jared glanced over at Jensen, observing him as he began to cover up his first question. He cleared his throat and put his flirty face back on, acting like he didn't catch on to anything. "That's the benefit of being a famous actor: tons of women just throw themselves at you. Don't you take the bait? I do."

"You don't take the bait." Jensen said grumpily, then made a face. "That often." Jared wasn't someone who turned it down that much, either. It wasn't like he'd go all the way, at least from what Jensen knew, he'd just flirt. A lot. "Whatever, man. Half the people are just desperate for anyone, desperate for a challenge and us being famous makes us just that." It wasn't like everyone who threw themselves at him were hot, either, lots were fifteen years older than the two of them, and more were at least fifteen less. 

Jared looked at Jensen and laughed, shaking his head in disbelief. "You're probably the biggest challenge they've ever encountered. Mr. Ackles is hard to impress." Jared sipped on his drink and looked around, wanting to find a spot that wasn't too crowded with people he didn't want to talk to. Halfway across the room he spotted Stephen and began to walk in that direction. Stephen saw him and Jensen before they reached the table, huge smile plastered on his face as he got up and pranced over to the two of them, bringing Jared into a long, tight hug. "Stephen! So great to see you, man. How have you been?!" Jared gave Stephen one last squeeze in the hug before pulling back, keeping his body close to his.

"I'd rather be hard to impress than easy," he said, glaring at Stephen Amell from across the room. There were few people he hated as much as Amell. He was a big dude, smart, gave to fucking charity, funny... At least, according to Jared. Jensen thought he was obnoxious and fake. "Hey, man!" Stephen said, grinning at Jared, his eyes bright. He definitely had a thing for Jared, Jensen just knew it. The way he looked at him was... well. The same way Jensen looked at him. When Amell came over to hug Jensen too, he made a face and just barely hugged back. "I'm doing pretty great! Busy, like always," Stephen continued, looking over at Jared again. "How are you guys? It's been a while." Jensen scoffed. Busy. Yeah right, Amell can talk to him about busy when he has to go to a convention every other week and has next to no time off. 

“We’ve been good, going to lots of cons when we aren’t acting. Damn, I missed you, man,” Jared said, resting a hand on Stephen’s shoulder as he looked down at him, holding eye contact. “Missed you too, brother,” Stephen replied, glancing over at Jensen with a smug look on his face. “Who wants to do some shots?!” Jared asked excitedly, giving Stephen’s shoulder a squeeze. A few actors around them cheered in agreement, causing a waitress to look over so he waved her over. “Can we please have a dozen shots over here? Thanks sweetie.” Jared turned his attention back to Stephen and Jensen, but mostly Stephen. “Hey, Jensen, can you take a picture of us, please?” Stephen asked, reaching in his pocket to get his phone to give to Jensen. 

Jensen zoned out as Jared and Stephen talked, or flirted, since that was what it really was. Flirting. But with Jared, it was always flirting. With everyone except him. He hated it. He didn't particularly want to do shots, but apparently he didn't have a choice, since every actor on the CW was going to be drinking with Jared. And then fucking Amell wanted a picture of them. Of him and Jared. And Jared didn't even... Jared always wanted Jensen with him. They always wanted to do things together. And now, he was getting pissed off. He forced a smile and took Stephen's phone, taking the picture without a word, then handing the phone back. "I'm gonna go get another drink," he said, holding up his empty glass. Just because he didn't want to do shots didn't mean he didn't want to drink. 

Jared posed with Stephen for the picture, wrapping his arm around his waist and pulling him in close by his side. “Can you get me another drink, Jen?” Jared asked, giving Jensen puppy dog eyes and batting his eyelids a little extra until he walked away. He downed the rest of his drink in one shot effortlessly and then guided Stephen to follow him back to the table he was sitting at before, grabbing a seat next to him and leaving the empty glass in the middle of the table. The waitress came quickly, placing the shots on the table as a few people got up and crowded around the table. “Fuck yes!” Jared cheered, reaching for a shot and waiting for everyone else to do so. “Alright, y’all ready?” He asked and licked his lips as he made eye contact with Jensen when he was walking back towards them. “3, 2, 1,” he winked at his best friend and then tossed the shot back, growling as he felt it burn down his esophagus. “Another round!” Stephen hollered, slamming the empty shot glass back down on the table. 

Jensen grunted in acknowledgement, because of course, he'd do anything for Jared. Even if that anything was just getting him another drink. Even if Jared pissed him off with all his stupid flirting. He didn't rush, though, didn't really want to, especially when he saw Jared sitting all pressed up against Stephen, or, as much as he could the way they were sitting. And that was when the two made eye contact, Jared winking at him, licking his lips like he wasn't torturing Jensen and had no idea what he was doing to him. It was really starting to make him mad. And now he and Stephen were drinking together, getting drunk together, even though he'd come to the party with Jensen. But Jensen decided he wasn't going to just sit back and let Stephen take Jared from him, not at all. He grabbed a chair and brought it to the table, practically shoving some random person (someone else from Arrow, he assumed) out of the way so he could sit next to Jared. He'd play along. He just had to get through this. After all, he was the one who'd gotten to first base with Jared before, not any of these losers. 

Jared reached for the new drink Jensen brought him, not even caring what it was. Besides, Jensen knew him so well that he trusted he wouldn’t disappoint. Jared chugged his new drink down quickly in one sip and was already starting to feel a little tipsy. “Thanks, man,” Jared muttered softly to Jensen, referencing to the drink. “Saved you a shot,” he said and moved the last full shot glass towards Jensen with a grin. He wasn’t gonna be the only one getting plastered tonight and he’d make sure of it, whether it meant ordering rounds and rounds of shots or chugging drinks. “Here you go, guys,” the waitress said as she approached the table, placing down a platter with double the amount of shots. Jared reached for three of the glasses and immediately turned to Stephen. “Bet you I’ll toss three of these back quicker than you,” he challenged, reaching for another three to give to Stephen. “It’s on, you little shit,” Stephen countered.

Jensen stared down at the shot Jared gave him and considered for a minute whether or not he actually wanted to drink it. It was practically Stephen-and-Jared booze... But booze, none the less. And Jared did give it to him, saved it for him, even. Wouldn't let Amell drink it, maybe. He shrugged to himself and downed it quickly, and, of course, once it was done, Jared was back on Amell. He rolled his eyes and looked away, instead focusing on everyone else at the table-- or, pretending to at least, since he was always about eighty percent focused on Jared. "A couple of alcoholics, huh?" he said to the girl next to him, who looked around 25 but he was pretty sure she was supposed to play a teenager on Arrow. "Yeah, you should see Stephen at our parties, he always-" Jensen tuned out almost right away, not even caring about whatever Amell story she had to tell. God, what was it with these people and Amell? 

“Ready?” Jared asked, grabbing one of his three shots. He held it down on the table as Stephen copied him and did the same with one of his. “Go!” Jared called out and immediately tossed back one shot, swallowing quickly as he went for the next one. He repeated this until he was done with all the shots. He beat Stephen by a few seconds, all six empty glass shots sitting in front of them.  
“Sorry, man. Sorry,” Jared stammered slightly as he scooted closer to Stephen and placed his hand on his shoulder. For some reason, he needed to be close to his friend and really wanted physical contact with him. “I guess you just can’t keep up with big men like me,” he said and let out a laugh, hoping Stephen would catch on to what he really meant.  
“What-whatever, Jared, you couldn’t handle me if you tried,” Stephen countered, placing a hand pretty high up on Jared’s thigh, glancing over at Jensen to see if he was watching. Of course he was.  
“Oh please, Amell. I could handle you all night…” Jared muttered, unable to help himself. His breath was a little ragged, and he could feel his length throbbing in his black skinny jeans. He chose a bad night to wear these; anyone could easily look down and see how turned on he was. 

Jensen looked down at where Stephen's hand was on Jared's thigh and quickly looked away, before doing a double take. Jared was hard. He could see the outline of Jared's dick in his jeans, and that meant.... that meant Amell could probably feel it. That pissed him off more than was probably called for, but he couldn't help it. He'd never touched Jared's dick before. Jensen narrowed his eyes at Amell and decided enough was enough. He grabbed another shot and downed it, then leaned in closer to Jared until his mouth was right next to his ear. "I'm sure you could handle him, but you definitely couldn't handle me," he whispered, casually putting his hand on his friend's other thigh, just a hair higher up than Stephen's was. He moved his hand down toward his inner thigh before quickly moving away. "And you know I could drink you under the table any day-- or on top of the table..." He smirked, his mouth just barely brushing Jared's neck. He knew that didn't really make sense, but thinking of Jared on a table under him was too good to not bring up. 

Jensen’s whispers sent shivers down Jared’s spine, causing him to twitch awkwardly. “Fuck, Jensen...” Jared groaned, feeling himself come apart at his best friend’s words. Stephen noticed; noticed the hand Jensen put on his other thigh, noticed the whispers, and how Jared’s eyes widened with excitement at whatever he said. “Hey, Ackles. You know it’s not nice to tell secrets,” Stephen said in a flat, stern voice, clearly annoyed at what was happening. Stephen pushed his chair in even closer to Jared’s side, not caring who the hell was seeing this go down, and moved his hand from Jared’s thigh up to cradle his cheek. He turned his head towards him and leaned in, looking into Jared’s eyes before closing the gap between their mouths, pressing a needy, long kiss to his lips. Jared didn’t decline, instead he nearly moaned into the kiss, not expecting it but eagerly kissing Stephen back. 

Red, hot rage filled Jensen's body as he watched Stephen kiss Jared- and it only got worse when he saw Jared kissing back, clearly into it. Jensen moved his hand back to Jared's thigh and moved it up this time, cupping his cock and squeezing it once before softening his grip. "Remember a few weeks ago, when we were wasted and made out?" he said, again moving to whisper in his best friend's ear, even as he kissed the other man. "Been thinkin' 'bout you since," he continued, moving his hand up and down Jared's cock slowly. "Been thinkin' 'bout suckin you off. You were even harder that night than you are now, y'know. And I was too." Maybe Jensen was being stupid, talking like this to Jared as he made out with Stephen, but he didn't care. He wanted Jared's attention at least a little on him if he couldn't have all of it. 

Stephen had his tongue in Jared’s mouth, massaging their tongues together, both of them breathing heavy. Jared’s heart was racing so fast and his body was so worked up; he couldn’t deny that he loved all of this attention. His hips bucked slightly when he felt Jensen grip his crotch, eliciting another moan and wanting more of it. However, his breath hitched in his throat mid-kiss as Jensen said those things to him. Whatever he said about hooking up, he had absolutely no recollection of. He pulled back from Stephen slowly and looked over at Jensen with big, curious eyes. “Wait…what?” Stephen was trying to turn Jared’s attention back to himself so they could kiss again, but Jared held up a hand to stop him. “Hold on, Stephen,” Jared muttered, placing his hand down on Stephen’s thigh to show him that he wasn’t blowing him off. Either Amell didn’t hear, or he didn’t care and expected they’d hooked up once, but Jared was perplexed by this information. “Come with me..so we can talk,” Jared said to Jensen, beginning to get up but stumbling slightly. It’s true that people really don’t know how drunk they are until they stand up, Jared thought to himself.

Jensen was pleased with himself for getting Jared's attention back on himself. Except, honestly, he hadn't fully expected Jared to have forgotten about it, he figured they were just pretending like nothing happened, which was pretty Sam and Dean of them, but Jensen didn't want to force Jared into things if he wasn't interested, which... he'd thought he wasn't. When Jared said they should go talk, alone, Jensen nodded and followed him, smirking a little at Stephen. He'd won this round; he'd win everything that counted with Jared. "I gotta take a piss anyway," he said, giving Jared his arm to help steady him. He definitely wasn't sure what Jared had in mind by talking, but he figured either they'd actually talk-- which meant discussing how they made out, and since Jared had forgotten, that meant Jensen could play it up and make it sound more exciting than it actually was-- or they'd make out again, which would be awesome, since that would guarantee that Jensen was winning in the war against Stephen Amell. 

Jared gripped onto Jensen partially for support and partially just wanting to touch him. He nodded when Jensen said he had to pee, willing to follow him anywhere, although he thought that he’d try to at least save the conversation for somewhere decent. Somewhere like a secluded part of the lobby or at the bar, but only if he could shut his mouth to prolong it that far. Jared held onto his best friend as they walked to the back of the hall towards the bathroom, not able to help smirking at every other actor that he was passing, almost as if he was trying to rub it in their faces that Jensen was his and not theirs. Or that he was Jensen’s…whatever. They were each others. His mind was racing a mile a minute, trying to pinpoint when exactly he blacked out during the night Jensen was talking about. The last thing he could remember was being in his trailer together; they had just finished filming an episode and they were exhausted but still wanted to drink so they decided to try to outdrink each other. Apparently Jared won that game if he had no recollection of after. The bathroom was empty when they got inside and he followed Jensen to the urinals. “Piss away,” Jared insisted with a little laugh.

Jensen tried not to be too obviously pleased with the way Jared was holding onto him, almost clinging to him, but he doubted he was fooling anyone. The one thing he actually didn't notice was the way Jared was looking at everyone, partly because he was too busy doing the same. Jared was easily the most attractive person at the party, always the most gorgeous guy in the room, and he was Jensen's best friend. He picked Jensen over everyone else. He couldn't help but think about Jared kissing Amell, though, and how much he hated it. He hated all of it, he hated them flirting, touching, kissing.. Hated Amell in general. He glanced over at Jared as he walked up to the urinal, biting his lip when Jared just stood right there, watching him. Whatever. He had to go. "You really don't remember?" he asked as he pulled himself out of his pants, aimed, and let loose. "That explains a lot, actually. But... Really?" It hurt more than it should have, the fact that Jared couldn't remember it. Like his brain just decided it didn't happen on its own. Jensen knew he, for one, would never be able to forget it. 

Jared’s breath hitched in his throat as Jensen just casually took himself out of his pants and began peeing. Of course he knew that would happen; they did go to the bathroom together after all. But still, this was Jensen and his dick and his urine. If someone wasn’t stunned, he’d seriously wonder what was wrong with them. Jared gulped, unable to bring his eyes away from Jensen’s crotch. All proper urinal etiquette out the window. He also couldn’t speak as he watched. As the shock wore off a little bit when Jensen’s stream came to an end, his senses finally came back. Jared's hand darted down to his own crotch at the burn he felt. With the sudden urge to pee mixed with how turned on he was and how drunk he was, he didn’t think he could pull this off. When he looked down and tried to get his pants undone, everything was spinning and he couldn’t focus. “Jens, please help me.. I really gotta go,” Jared almost whined at how strongly he felt the urge now, hand gripping his crotch again. 

Jensen tried not to be too uncomfortable with the way Jared just... looked at him. Actually, he was a little distracted with it himself. Jared was just staring at his dick, and the piss coming out of it, like that was a completely normal thing to do. He tried not to let it affect him though, to not let him stop or-- God forbid-- get hard while he was trying to pee. Once he got his dick back in his pants, he looked over at Jared again and saw him struggling to get his pants off. It was a little funny to watch, especially since it wasn't like his zipper was stuck or anything, Jared just was too drunk to do it. He wondered if this was part of the reason so many drunks wet their pants. "What do you want me to do?" he asked, glancing down at Jared's crotch, where he was holding himself. He looked like he was ready to cry, though, so Jensen moved forward and started to help before getting side tracked by Jared's dick right there. He hummed and using his hand to nudge Jared's away, then squeezed his dick, as if he was trying to help him hold it. "You're still hard," he pointed out, just in case Jared hadn't noticed that little fact. He swallowed hard and glanced up at the other man. "I could totally suck you off first. Just to help..." he offered, trying to sound innocent about it. And anyway, Jared looked pretty cute squirming around like he was, it'd probably be hot to suck his dick like this. Or fuck him like this.

Jared moved his hand to Jensen’s shoulder, needing to balance himself as his head spun from everything going on. He has a death grip on Jensen’s shoulder when his dick was squeezed, biting back a whimper from how good and amazing it felt. “I can piss with a hard dick, man,” Jared admitted, rutting his hips a little bit to just have Jensen get his damn pants off immediately or he was seriously going to pee his pants. Being constricted in the tight pants made his dick ache and he just wanted to be free. “Uh..” Jared gulped at Jensen’s offer, freezing up momentarily as he tried to use his brain instead of his dick to give an answer. It seemed tonight his dick was winning, because the only thing that crossed his mind was Jensen’s lips wrapped around his length, eager to please him. “Fuck, Jensen, just do it. Please!” Jared ordered, looking at Jensen with pleading eyes.

Jensen looked at him and smirked. He could piss with when he was hard too, and he did sometimes... it just wasn't as easy. He kept eye contact with Jared as he got down onto his knees and started unbuttoning his jeans, moving his eyes down when he was able to see his hard on through his SAXX boxer-briefs. He licked his lips and moved in, mouthing at him, wanting to tease Jared at least a little bit before he actually started. It took everything to not just rip Jared's boxers off and suck his entire cock down his throat- which would probably have been a little hard, seeing as how big Jared was. His dick matched the rest of his body, that was for sure. Eventually, though, he couldn't stop himself any longer. He needed Jared in his mouth. And with Jared squirming everywhere, so god damn hot, Jensen couldn't help himself. He yanked his boxers down, and stroked him a few times, before sucking the tip into his mouth and moaning softly. He almost wanted to pretend Jared didn't have to piss like a racehorse, just so he could keep this going as long as he wanted, wanted to make Jared feel better than he ever had. Except, he did have to go, desperately, and it was just making this whole thing hotter. 

Jared let out a soft sigh of relief when Jensen pulled his jeans down, hand instinctively moving to rest on Jensen’s head. His eyes were glued downwards, intensely staring at his best friend’s face mouthing him through his briefs. “Fucking tease..” Jared hissed, giving Jensen’s hair a light tug. He eased off of his hair when his briefs were pushed down though, watching his huge cock bob up and down right in front of Jensen’s face. “Sh-should we take this….” Jared began to stammer, speech immediately cut off when Jensen sealed his lips over the head of his length. He bit down on his lip hard, trying to hold in his moan. “To the stall,” he finally got out. Now that Jensen had his mouth on his dick he wasn’t planning on ending this anytime soon, and all he could think about was someone like Ian Somerhalder walking in a seeing this.

Jensen sucked until his cheeks hollowed out and looked up at Jared as he moved his mouth off of him. "Sure," he said, standing up and nudging Jared back into the stall, his hand softly stroking his member up and down slowly. "You good now?" he asked once they were in the handicap stall and the door was closed, then leaned in to kiss Jared's neck, couldn't help himself, and his hand was still moving on Jared's dick, anyway. He just-- he smelled so good, always smelled so good, and he tasted even better. He pulled away after a minute or so and dropped back down to his knees, licking the tip again and swallowing the precome that gathered there. He tasted so good that Jensen could do nothing but suck impatiently and enthusiastically, wanting more right now. 

Jared bit his lip as he looked at Jensen and willingly let himself be led back by his best friend, soft moans vibrating in his throat from Jensen’s hand stroking him. “So good,” Jared breathed out and tilted his head to give him better access to his neck. He began to thrust his hips slightly into Jensen’s touch, and when his hand was replaced with his mouth, Jared kept rocking slightly. “So fucking good, babe,” Jared moaned and let both his hands drop to Jensen’s head, fingers tangling in his hair. He looked down again, watching his cock go deeper and deeper slowly from his soft thrusting, biting so hard on his lip he thought he might break skin. The thrusting caused the urge of having to urinate to come back to his senses, making him slightly panic as it only built and built till he was nearly busting again. But he couldn’t stop Jensen….not now. They were just getting started. 

Jensen glanced up at Jared and tried to smile at the words, though it was hard with his mouth full of dick. He moaned around him and went even faster, wanting those sexy little sounds flowing out of his best friend. When those sounds changed from less pleasured and desperate to pathetic, whimpery whines, Jensen moved back and looked up at him. "You alright?" he asked softly, one hand stroking him in place of his mouth, the other fondling his balls. "You want me to stop?" he asked, trying not to sound disappointed. He was loving this, he never wanted to stop... Literally ever. He would be happy to die down here on his knees in a disgusting bathroom sucking Jared's dick. He nuzzled the other's cock, kissing the sides as he waited for Jared to answer. 

Jared nearly let his bladder loose when Jensen pulled back, so frustrated and desperate. God forbid he would just turn to the side and piss right in the toilet, but he was too stubborn. He needed Jensen’s mouth back on his length, it felt so good he might lose his mind if he didn’t get to feel that again. If he was being honest, the desperate need to pee only made his dick even more sensitive. He’s gotten plenty of blowjobs, most which felt good if they were done properly, but he’s never felt it like this; so tingly and so close to letting go any second. “Babe, please. I need your mouth,” Jared pleaded, trying to move his mouth back onto his length. 

Jensen nodded and immediately replaced his mouth onto Jared, licking and sucking and moving up and down, both wanting to get him off and also wanting to go slow, to keep this going. He found it was practically impossible to go slow, though, his body just wouldn't do it, too eager to make Jared come, just for him. And, fuck, he got even more turned on at that, something deep inside him loving that when he came, it wouldn't be for anyone else. It would be all because of Jensen. And the little sounds he was making now, that was for Jensen, too. He hardly knew how to process it. He felt even drunker now, just off of Jared and how much he loved him and loved seeing him this way. 

“Fuck!” Jared cursed out in pure pleasure, loving the feel and sight of Jensen working his mouth on his length. He tried his best to hold back his urine, he really did, but when Jensen made eye contact with him he…accidentally let go for a split second. Jared felt shock and panic spread through his entire body—he knew for sure he let out a few drops, and now he couldn’t help the desperate whimpers that escaped his mouth as he had to stop the pee. He felt like he was going to cry between the embarrassment and how badly he had to go. Jared pulled back, unable to stop a few more drops from spraying out and hitting Jensen in the face, and turned around with the biggest urge to crawl into a hole and never return just to escape this feeling. He just pissed in his best friend’s mouth and on his face…he couldn’t believe himself. 

At first, when Jared whimpered, Jared thought it was come or precome that dripped into his mouth... but he could taste it. He'd been tasting Jared this whole time, and this was completely different, clearly not anything close to an orgasm. And then Jared pulled out, and more of it hit him in the face, and he realized then... holy shit, Jared just peed on him. And in his mouth. He sat there in shock for a few seconds, before he saw Jared turn around and hunch over himself, and Jensen was pretty sure he was crying. "Hey," Jensen said, standing up and wiping his face with the back of his hand. "Hey, Jay, it's okay," he said softly, putting his hand on Jared's shoulder. "C'mon. Look at me." He gently tried to tug at him, trying to get him to turn around. He didn't even know if Jared was still leaking- he definitely wasn't going in the toilet, he was sure he would have heard that. "Was I that bad? You not want me to finish?" he asked jokingly, trying to get a look at Jared's dick. 

Jared was bright red he was so mortified at himself. If he wasn’t drunk this wouldn’t have happened. Jared rubbed his eyes, trying to stop tears from forming and jumped slightly at Jensen’s touch. He tucked himself back in his Saxx but didn’t bother zipping up his pants, he still had to pee after all but he was just so embarrassed. Jared cupped his length, had to, squeezing his dick as he turned around to face Jensen, unable to meet his eyes. “Dude I just….ruined everything,” Jared hissed through gritted teeth. “I just….” Jared couldn’t even say what he just did. He had such a pained expression on his face when he finally made eye contact with Jensen, leg beginning to shake because he truly couldn’t hold it anymore. He took his length back out and turned towards the toilet, relieving himself instantly with a loud sigh of relief. Great timing Jared thought to himself, letting out ragged breaths as he had to push extra hard to get past his erection. He felt an odd…arousal at the thought of peeing on Jensen, but it’s not a kink that they’ve ever talked about doing before so it really scared him. Staring at Jensen while he peed was one thing, but actually peeing on someone was a totally different story. He’s shocked Jensen was even still in the bathroom with him.

Jensen shook his head, starting to say something before Jared spun back around, apparently unable to hold it in anymore-- which was extremely fucking hot, Jensen thought to himself. He couldn't stand how upset his best friend looked and sounded, like he'd really screwed everything up. It was killing him. He had to do something to make it better, so Jensen put his arms around Jared's body and loosely covered the other's hand with his own, helping him aim as he peed, feeling Jared start to relax as he finally let loose. "It's okay," Jensen said softly, moving the other hand up to rub over Jared's bladder. "It's not a big deal--" That wasn't really true. That was.. really kinky. And they weren't even together or anything. "I don't mind. It didn't bother me," he said, which was a lot more accurate. "Kinda tasted... Not horrible." He kissed Jared's neck again, this time just to help him calm down rather than in a sexual way. "You're okay, we're okay. Promise." 

Jared let out a shaky breath as Jensen stepped behind him and held onto the hand he was using to pee. He couldn’t help the dick twitch that followed that, watching as his stream stammered slightly but then continued to push out just as persistent before the shock of his touch. A few tears rolled past his eyes and down his cheeks, he couldn’t help it since they had already been filling up in his eyes. Jared had to just get it out now so he’d feel better. He sniffled slightly, trying his very best to take Jensen’s words to heart, melting into his touches on his hand and bladder to relax. Jensen was right, it couldn’t have been as big a deal that he made it to be if his best friend was still standing here and practically touching his dick again. Jared took one last look of Jensen’s hand over his as his stream finally came to an end, moving his hand away to leave Jensen’s there in it’s place. He looked back over his shoulder at his best friend. “I’m so sorry, Jensen,” Jared apologized, unable to help himself.

"Don't apologize," Jensen said softly. "Already told you I don't care." Jensen shook Jared off for him and started moving his hand over him again, slowly, not wanting to pressure him into anything if he wasn't into it. "I can finish you off or we can just go back," he said, kissing his cheek. He didn't particularly want to go back, not to where Amell was, but he would if Jared wanted to. He knew they'd have to go back eventually anyway, they were the stars of one of the CW's biggest shows, they couldn't just disappear. "Whatever you wanna do," he continued. He just really hoped this didn't mean Jared was gonna be weird and distant now, because Jensen really didn't know if he could handle that. 

Jared smiled sweetly at Jensen and tucked himself back in his jeans before turning to face his best friend. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders and blushed as he looked into his eyes. "Can we go back? I kind of want another drink now..." Jared admitted sheepishly. It wasn't that he didn't want to stay in here and hook up with Jensen, but....now something was different. It wasn't bad, or awkward. But he didn't want to resort to a bathroom for their first time hooking up. Rather, the second time but his first being conscious for it. Jared leaned in and pecked Jensen's lips and grabbed his hand. "I actually have a question for you," he said, voice low and serious. "How...what happened between us? That you said when I was kissing Stephen?" 

Jensen tried to not be to disappointed, because he definitely got why Jared wanted another drink. He did too. He started leading them out when Jared spoke again, and Jensen felt rage flow through him at the words. He didn't want to think about Jared kissing Stephen, not now, not ever. And he didn't want to go back to Jared going and flirting with him again, really didn't want to watch that. He took a deep breath and swallowed. "Yeah, we uh..." he shrugged. He was supposed to be trying to make this sound good, but apparently that wasn't gonna happen, not after all this. "We just kinda... I dunno. Wasn't like we fucked or anything. Just made out. You were climbin' all over me with those long legs, kissin' me everywhere. It was- It was nice." 

Jared tried his best to remember but nothing would come to him, which actually made him feel really disappointed in himself. No wonder why Jensen was so tense around him lately. “I…don’t remember,” Jared admitted, looking over at his best friend with guilt on his face. “But I’ll remember this. Jensen I won’t forget it.” Jared dropped Jensen’s hand and linked arms with him instead when they were back in the hall. Amell immediately spotted them and approached them, pissy look on his face as he saw the linked arms, but he couldn’t help but change to a smile when he made eye contact with Jared. “About time you’re back,” Stephen beamed, stepping up close into Jared’s personal space. “I missed you.” Jared just giggled, using his free hand to reach out and brush Stephen’s hand. “Come on, we were just grabbing more drinks,” Jared insisted, not at all intimidated by him being in his personal space and wanting more of it.

Jensen wanted to believe Jared, he did, but he just... couldn't. Not after last time. Not when Jensen had been sure everything would change with them, and then it didn't. And even now, even if Jared did remember this, he probably will pretend it never happened since he peed in Jensen's mouth and everything. Jensen hated his life. When they got back out, Stephen's pissy face transferred over to Jensen, apparently, because he felt a Sam-level bitch face on his own, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. "Hey, Amell, why don't you go get the drinks for us? Me and Jared haven't seen anyone important yet. We should at least say hi to Eric, huh, Jay?" 

Jared was gonna go with Jensen to Eric but Stephen's grip on his waist made him stay. "You can go say hi, Jensen," Stephen said with a flat tone of voice, flirty eyes glued on Jared. "Jay and I will get smashed at the bar together then." Stephen grabbed Jared's hand and led him towards the bar, face getting flushed from all of this attention. He knew they were fighting over him and honestly he had no intentions to stop it. Plus he couldn't stop thinking about kissing Jensen...no, Stephen...Jensen... Jared couldn't get either out of his mind. Stephen's hand wrapped around Jared's waist as they leaned again the bar, signaling for the bartender to come to them. "Get whatever you want, babe. It's on me," Stephen offered with a grin. "We'll take some Captain and Cokes," Jared told the bartender, turning his back to the bar to face Stephen and Jensen. He wrapped his arms around the both of them, Stephen happily filling the gap on one of his sides. 

Jensen kind of squirmed in Jared's grip, not trying to get away, just unhappy that Amell was there too. He didn't want to share Jared... But he could see he clearly was loving the attention. That was just like Jared, though, to want a bunch of people fighting over him. Jensen didn't particularly feel like playing that game, not against Amell, but he would if he had to. "Yeah, alright," Jensen said once they got their drinks and he immediately started sipping his, wishing he was drunker than he was. That whole thing with Jared had sobered him up a whole lot. "He's got this," he said to the bartender as he waved toward Amell and smirked at him, because he was more than positive that he hadn't intended on buying Jensen a drink, just wanted to get Jared a little more loose. "So. Amell," he said, scooching in closer to Jared so he could talk to the other, putting his hand on his ass, partly because Stephen had claimed his waist, and partly because he really wanted to touch Jared's ass. "Someone told me the other day that they caught the last five minutes of your show. Actually, that they always caught the last five minutes, because they were waiting for Supernatural to come on," he said, his smile wide and fake. "That's gotta suck, right? Your show only getting attention because of ours?" 

Stephen got both his and Jared's drinks, handing one to Jared. Jared had to remove his arm from behind Jensen so he could grab the glass and hold it but his other arm remained around Stephen. "Cheers!" Stephen chimed, holding his drink up to clink it with his friend's before they began to drink. Jared glanced over at Jensen with a devilish grin at the hand on his ass, flexing his butt muscles in acknowledgement. His smile only grew more intense when his best friend began to give Stephen sass. Jared just stood in between them, heart racing and half-hard in his jeans, sipping his drink. He was nearly /glowing/, he was that content with this situation. Jared should really get Jensen and Stephen together more often. Stephen gulped, in a tough situation. He couldn't insult Supernatural, not with Jared right there and not that he would want to anyways because he did think it was a great show. "Well, can you blame them? Jared is a lot more prettier than I am," Stephen grinned, pressing his body even closer into Jared's side, hand beginning to rub his waist. He knew Jensen felt considering he was glued to Jared's other side. 

Jensen squeezed Jared's butt, moving his hand closer to his crack when Jared smiled at him. He'd been a little bit worried that Jared wouldn't appreciate it, wouldn't want Jensen's hand on his ass, for god sakes, but he clearly was enjoying it. When Amell spoke, though, Jensen rolled his eyes. Of course the guy would turn it around to compliment Jared. He hadn't known what he was expecting, seeing as he obviously couldn't talk shit about their show, which was half Jared. He decided to go with it though. "Jared's the prettiest guy on our whole network. And that includes the Vampire boys." Everyone thought those guys from the Vampire Diaries were the hottest ever, or so he'd heard, but they were nothing next to Jared. Practically ugly. At least he could proudly say he'd never seen their show... He couldn't say that about Arrow. Jared had forced him into watching it. He didn't like it though. It was definitely stupid and made no sense and it was like, a lame, ripoff Batman. 

Jared’s cheeks turned bright red as the two men complimented him. “Aw, guys, stop that. I’m not that pretty!” Jared countered with a loud laugh. He finished his drink quickly and was signaling towards the bartender to get him another one. He figured they wouldn’t leave this spot until they were all hammered. Jared put his empty glass on the bar and was able to put his arm back around Jensen, but Stephen was moving his face in close to Jared’s like before when they kissed. Jared looked over at him, lips parted and breath staggered because he knew another kiss was coming. “So sexy, too,” Stephen added. His voice was low, but he was sure Jensen could hear him. “That’s why I haven’t been able to keep my hands off of you all night,” he smirked and pressed his lips to Jared’s again, claiming his mouth, pressing his crotch into Jared’s side to let him feel his arousal. Jared let out a moan as he kissed Stephen back, dick throbbing as he got even harder in his tight jeans. Good thing the lighting was dark in here.

Jensen growled when they kissed again, moving in to kiss Jared's neck and whisper in his ear, again. Maybe he wouldn't be able to kiss him right now, not on the lips, but he could still hold Jared's attention. "He's right," he said, then licked Jared's neck. It would probably be the only thing Jensen could agree with Amell on, but there was no question, he was right about this. "Sexiest guy I've ever seen, Jay," he continued, pushing his still hard crotch against Jared's other side. "Got me all hard before, baby. Almost came in my pants. Even when-- Especially when you... You know." Maybe bringing that up right now was a mistake, would make Jared less turned on instead of more, but he had to say it. He needed Jared to listen, and he knew he'd listen about this. "It was- ugh, God. It was so fuckin' hot. Wanted you to lose it right there. Didn't care if it was all over me or in your pants or wherever. I loved how you looked like that." He tried to keep it vague, so that, if Amell could hear, he wouldn't know exactly what had happened, but that there'd be no question in Jared's mind. 

Stephen forced his tongue into Jared's mouth, moving his hand up to grip his face as he knew he was losing to Jensen. Whatever Jensen was talking about had Jared going crazy; moaning into their kiss, squirming around, and the more Jensen spoke, the more riled up and vicious Jared kissed him back. At least he had his mouth for the moment. Stephen had no fucking clue what Jensen was talking about—lose /what/? Jared cumming in his pants? He grunted, irritated that Jensen had something with Jared that he didn't, and his irritation only grew as Jared broke the kiss.  
"Fuck, Jensen," Jared moaned out, turning his head to face the other male. He leaned in to Jensen's ear, knowing this was something that had to be whispered. "I wanted to lose it, all over you. I was so close to doing it... I wish I did." 

Jensen smirked when he saw Jared pulling away, moving towards him, but quickly hid his smile when Jared looked at him. "You shoulda," he whispered back, starting to kiss and bite at his jawline. "Wish you'd just... God, Jay," he said, moving his hand around to squeeze his best friend's dick through his pants. "Hottest thing I ever saw. You squirmin' around, so goddamn desperate for it." He hoped Stephen wasn't listening anymore, but he wasn't getting his hopes up. Either way, that still was kind of vague. He could have been talking about something else. "Next time," he said, kissing his lips, softly, slowly, lingering for a second, before moving away to get his drink, glancing at Stephen. Thrilled he won that round, excited to win the whole game. 

When Jared gave his attention over to Jensen, Stephen huffed and turned around to face the bar now. He picked up Jared's new drink that he hasn't touched yet and brought it to his lips, drinking as much as he could in one sip. Jared was entranced by Jensen completely, nodding anxiously at everything he was saying to him. "Next time," Jared agreed, realizing the conversation was over for now. He turned towards the bar as well, nudging Stephen's arm. The bartender came over again and asked if they wanted another drink. Jared and Stephen both got more drinks, tossing them back like they were nothing. After the second one, Jared got that familiar feeling in his bladder again. He put the last drink down and didn't order another one, reaching down to feel his full belly. Jared glanced at Jensen, foot shaking uncontrollably as he let out a whimper. "Jens..." 

Jensen watched Jared start to squirm around, probably before he noticed it himself, and Jensen smirked to himself, letting him keep drinking. Secretly wanting it to get worse, maybe even as bad as before. "Hold it," he told him quietly, glancing over at Stephen. He wanted nothing more than for the bastard to go away, to leave them alone and let Jensen torture Jared the way he wanted. He didn't want to share this with Stephen, it was theirs. Only theirs. And Stephen would never get this with him, he'd never understand how hot Jared was when he was desperate to pee, so desperate he'd lose it on Jensen. And that was what he wanted, he wanted Jared to lose it all over the place, on himself, in his pants, on Jensen... when Jensen was in him. God. He was so hard just imagining all the different ways they could do this. "We can leave in fifteen minutes. Can you wait?" he asked the last part so quietly he was almost worried Jared wouldn't hear him. 

Half of Jared wanted to groan as Jensen told him to hold it, but the other half of him wanted to obey. He really liked whatever happened in the bathroom and if he was being honest with himself, he wanted to be submissive to Jensen. Jared gulped, wishing he could calm himself, but damn he really had to go. “I…I don’t know,” Jared responded with a worried look on his face. “I’ll try though,” he quickly said after.  
Whatever the hell Jensen and Jared were talking about just pissed Stephen off. The alcohol made the feeling more intense, made it so he couldn’t control himself, so he stepped between Jared and the bar, leaning up to claim his mouth again. He was agitated and had to get it out somehow, and what better way than to have sex with his friend that he’s been wildly attracted to since they met? Stephen pressed up against Jared, getting their bodies pressed tight anywhere he could while he kissed Jared, hips especially pressed tight against Jared’s. They were both still hard and it felt so fucking good to have the pressure of Jared’s dick rubbing against his own.  
Jared nipped at Stephen’s lips when he kissed him, the suddenness of it taking him off guard a little. Jared whined into the kiss, couldn’t handle the body pressed so tight and demanding against him that he shuddered as he accidentally let go of his bladder for a split second. It wasn’t much at all, but he definitely had a wet spot down there now. Jared grabbed onto Jensen with a death grip but didn’t pull back from Stephen.

Jensen tried not to react when Amell shoved himself up against Jared, pushing way too hard, practically forcing himself on Jared. But it was obvious it was just because he wanted Jared's attention back, and while usually that would bother Jensen, he didn't mind letting him have it for a few seconds. The need in Jared's bladder meant his mind and at least part of his body was focused on Jensen, and anyway, Jared was clinging to him now, even while kissing Amell. Honestly, he almost felt bad for his "competition" because it was no contest, he had this. And when Jared made that tiny gasp, shuddered so beautifully, Jensen could tell that Jared had let go for a second or so, that he'd lost control of his bladder, and, well, that was enough of him being nice. Jared peeing on him was one thing, but peeing on Amell was something he just couldn't have. "I think we should go now," he said, yanking Jared's shoulder and forcing them to break their kiss. "Don't you think, Jay?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and glancing down at his crotch. He pulled out his phone and texted Clif, telling him they were ready to go and to meet them outside in five, please. It'd probably take them at least five minutes to get out, and if it didn't... Then Jared would just have to wait a little longer. 

“Jeeze, Jensen, what the hell?” Stephen snapped, looking over at the man with critical eyes. He did his best all night to control himself, he did. At first it was fun and games watching Jensen have a pissy face plastered on, but once things escalated he couldn’t hold back the annoyance. “Yeah. Well I’m coming too,” he dictated, knowing for sure the invitation wasn’t towards him, but he wasn’t leaving Jared.  
Jared looked back and forth between the two of them, biting on his lip while he decided what to do. He was put in a horrible position; not wanting to disappoint either friend, but knowing it would have to happen. “Yeah. Yeah, you can come, babe,” Jared decided, glancing over at Stephen with a smile. He just wanted to get out of there and piss already, but the vibe he got before from Jensen and Stephen fighting for his affection was addicting. He couldn’t pass it up. Plus Amell had to of known where this was heading…and apparently he wanted in. 

Jensen stared at him blankly, but one look at Jared and he decided to go with it. "Fine," he agreed, wrapping his arm around Jared's stomach, turning him around, pressing a little harder than was strictly necessary. He just liked seeing Jared squirm. "Let's just go, Clif's gonna be here in a minute," he said, glancing toward Amell as he pulled Jared away from the bar, moving his arm around him, to support him, since Jared was pretty drunk. "How're you doing?" he asked, licking his lips as he discreetly moved his hand down to brush over Jared's crotch, feeling the wet spot. "Fuck, Jay," he whispered, moving his hand away and looking over at Stephen, walking all pressed up to Jared, as close as he could get. "I'm gonna tell you what we're gonna do," he continued, turning his face so he was mostly facing Jared, practically breathing the words into his ear. "You're gonna hold it, at least 'til we get back to my place, since that's closest. Then, you're gonna go straight to the bathroom, piss your brains out, and after that..." He shrugged. It kind of ruined his plans, Amell being here. He really wanted to make Jared hold it as long as he could, but he absolutely wasn't doing that with Amell present. "And then we'll see." 

Jared groaned when Jensen pressed on his stomach, pained expression flashing across his face. He hoped Stephen didn’t notice, but when he glanced over at him, he was just looking forward as they walked. He nearly hissed when Jensen touched his dick; he had to of known how sensitive he was right now with how badly he had to piss, but maybe that’s what Jensen wanted, to torture him. He let out a long shaky breath as he listened with strained ears, trying his very best to listen as Jensen whispered, obviously keeping this topic a secret. Jared wanted to piss his pants right there honestly, not caring that there were other actors from the network around and Stephen by his side, that’s how badly he had to go, and he kind of wanted to do it in spite of Jensen since he was telling him to hold it longer than he could right now. Maybe this would be a new game that they’d play, and Jared was loving his role at the moment, having to be so desperate and maybe one day if this game continued then he would piss himself out of spite once. “Yes, sir,” Jared mumbled back to Jensen, eyes intent as he stared at his best friend. However his mood lightened up with he saw Clif pulling up, and he excitedly beamed, “I call middle!” before they got in the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up between Jensen, Jared, and Stephen.

Jensen bit back a sound when Jared called him sir because that was way, way hotter than it had any right to be. Like, his dick literally twitched in his pants, and that was something they'd have to explore, if Jared was into it. When Clif pulled up, Jensen followed Jared into the car, a little annoyed that this meant Amell would be right there, too. He supposed, though, it was better than having the two of them all over each other and making out again. Which Jensen was hoping wouldn't happen. He had to stop it before he started, so he put his hand on the inside of Jared's thigh, pulling his legs apart when they'd been pressed together, most likely from his need to pee. "Relax," Jensen said softly, kissing him, starting from his shoulder and moving up. He knew Amell wouldn't be far behind, needing just as badly to touch Jared as Jensen was. "You're gonna make it, sweetheart," he half-ordered, moving his hand up to cup Jared's wet cock again. He didn't really want Amell touching him there, not while he was wet, so he had to stake his claim. Jared was his, not Momoa's, not Amell's... Definitely not Wesley's, even though they'd started flirting a few months ago, too. No, he was Jensen's, always would be. 

Jared growled but spread his legs when Jensen moved them. He was still tense even when Jensen told him to relax, turning his head to kiss him hungrily. “I don’t know, Jens…” He mumbled, a little bit of panic in his eyes. “Squeeze. Please.” Jared reached for Stephen’s hand, knowing he could hear this now that they were in the car, and so could Clif. “Come here, babe,” Jared whimpered to Stephen and tugged him in against him, grabbing his face and kissing him. He spread his legs a little more for Jensen while he kissed Amell, wanting him to know he wanted him as well.  
Clif didn’t say a word, he knew not to when these things happened because it would just make them even more…awkward. He was shocked to see things heating up with Stephen however. The boys usually had girls when they did this. Clif did his best to tune everything out and keep his eyes on the road. 

Jensen moaned when Jared kissed him, having wanted it for so long, needed it for so long. When Jared moved his attention to Amell, he did his best to not pull Jared back to him. Instead, Jensen tightened his grip on Jared's cock like he asked, focusing his efforts on the tip, since that was where it always was the worst when he had to go. It probably wasn't as hard as Jared needed, but that was fine in his opinion. He didn't want to make this too easy for Jared, and the pain would probably get him focused on Jensen again. He tried to avoid looking in the front seat, not wanting to see Clif or what he was thinking about this whole thing. He wasn't drunk enough to be unaware of his surroundings, like he usually tried to get at these things. "Just keep holdin' on, Jay," he figured encouraging him would help a little. But being a dick and teasing him? Definitely more fun. "Just... don't think about how good it's gonna feel when we get back and you can let go. Don't think about how much you drank, either. And definitely don't think about how you lost it on me earlier, and how incredible that felt." 

Jared’s hips bucked slightly when Jensen gripped him the way he wanted, surge of pleasure rushing through him at the squeeze. He slowly brought his hands to both of the men’s laps, finding their crotches and feeling their arousal. He moaned when he gripped them both through their pants, love having his hands full; he couldn’t wait to have his ass and mouth full at the same time as well. Jared did his best to focus on their laps, wanting to give them as much pleasure as they’ve been giving him for the whole night. Stephen had his body tilted towards Jared, not having put a seatbelt on, this way he could kiss Jared as deeply and hungrily as he wanted. Stephen listened to Jensen’s words, as did Clif, developing their own guesses on what the hell he was talking about. Stephen guessed he jizzed on Jensen earlier in the day, whereas Clif guessed correctly: urinated. Clif just shook his head and rolled his eyes. The boys were dirty as fuck, but he didn’t know they were that dirty. Jared pulled back from the kiss with Stephen. His eyes were hooded with lust and his breath was even. “Fuck, I want you both so badly,” Jared smirked and couldn’t help but turn his head to Jensen, shoving his tongue into his mouth immediately, loving the fact that he was sharing saliva with both of the men. He let out another few trickles of piss, causing a loud moan to erupt from him into Jensen’s mouth.

Jensen sucked in a breath when he felt Jared grab his crotch, ignoring the fact that he was feeling Amell's dick, too. Jared's hand was on his dick, and, apparently, from what he could tell, Jared liked what he was feeling. When Jared kissed him, Jensen moaned without even meaning to, directly into Jared's mouth, wanting Jared just as bad as Jared wanted him. He was horny and just getting hornier by the minute, almost wishing they could just get there already, fuck. He felt the other man lose it for a second, his hand getting hotter and wetter, and he squeezed Jared's dick, hard this time, almost as a punishment. "I said you have to wait," he growled, as if he wasn't so turned on his cock hurt. He loved the fact that Jared was literally pissing his pants, and that Jensen was there to see it. "We're almost there, maybe five more minutes. You can do it, baby. I know it," he said before kissing him again and petting Jared's dick. He was pretending Amell wasn't there, even though he knew Jared was loving having their undivided attention. 

“Yes, sir,” Jared hissed at Jensen, attitude evident in his voice, squeezing his dick right back. He kissed Jensen back but took control of the kiss, nipping his lips to express his frustration. Stephen moved in now, hand going up Jared’s shirt and finding his nipple. He rubbed and pinched it as he began to suck on Jared’s neck, intending to leave a bruise. Jared pumped his hand over Stephen’s cock, trying to match the same movement for Jensen but falling short since he was just way too distracted. Luckily, Clif had just pulled up to Jensen’s and put the car in park, clearing his throat awkwardly to let them know that this was goodbye. 

Jensen opened the door and got out, glancing up at Clif and nodding his thanks, a little embarrassed to talk to him after this whole thing. He didn't know how much Clif had seen or heard, but he was a smart guy. He probably understood exactly what Jensen had been saying. And once they got inside, Amell probably would too, especially since Jared was going to go straight for the bathroom. Maybe Jensen should go with him, he sort of had to go again, anyway. He gave Jared some space as they walked in, though, since they were in his neighborhood now, with people who knew who the both of them were, he figured Jared wouldn't want anyone to see that mess. 

Jared sprung out of the car, so anxious to get to the toilet. He followed Jensen with Stephen right behind him, bouncing around as he waited for the man to put his freaken key in the door already. Jared shoved past Jensen once it was unlocked, heading right for the bathroom. “Jeeze, Jared. Why didn’t you go before we left?” Stephen called out after Jared, shaking his head with a little laugh on his face. He walked in after Jensen, unsure of what to say to the man since Jared left so quickly. “Thanks for letting me come,” Stephen said a little awkwardly, standing by the couch in the living room.  
In the bathroom, Jared pulled his pants down so quickly and whipped his dick out, aiming it down and pushing so hard to get the piss out of him already. He let out the longest breathy moan as he finally got to relieve himself, head falling back and shutting his eyes to finally feel better.

Jared literally sprinted toward the bathroom the second Jensen opened the door, and Amell still didn't get what they were talking about. Jensen couldn't help but laugh. "I didn't exactly have a choice," he said grumpily, then hesitated before continuing. "You want somethin' to drink?" he asked a little awkwardly. He hated Amell, but he wasn't a neanderthal. He'd been raised right, and if he didn't offer, he felt like his mama would somehow find out and fly all the way from Texas to beat his ass. And as much as he wanted to see (and touch and hear and, god help him, taste) Jared, he knew Amell would think they were both freaks, and he didn't want Jared getting hurt like that. 

"No thanks," Stephen said and looked around Jensen's house, trying to think of something, /anything/, to say. "So... You really like Jared, huh?" Stephen wanted to kick himself after that came out. Now he was prying and Jensen would probably hate him more for being nosey.  
Jared finished up peeing, rubbing his dick and stomach after almost like he was apologizing for the abuse. He walked over to the mirror and skipped washing his hands, just wanting to check out if he still looked good or not. Of course his face was flushed, both from the alcohol and the arousal, and his hair was tousled in a way that the thought made himself look sexy. He examined the hickey Stephen left on his neck, touching over it with a smirk. Jared walked out of the bathroom and leaned against the wall to the entrance of the living room, just watching Jensen and Stephen. 

Jensen stared at Amell blankly. "I don't just really like Jared," he said, annoyed. "Not that it's any of your business." He wanted to elaborate, explain himself, but this was Amell. He wouldn't understand even if Jensen went into detail. But, if he did, maybe he'd back off a little. "He's... He's my best friend. He's the only person in the world I've ever..." he shook his head, feeling stupid now that he'd opened his mouth. "He's everything to me. More than that." He looked down and bit his lip. "I wouldn't be here without him. I wouldn't wanna be here without him. And I'd give anything, anything in the world for him to just keep smiling." At that, he raised his eyes up again, meeting Amell's. "And that's the only reason you're here right now. Because you... 'cause this," he gestured between the two of them, "Apparently, makes him happy." 

Jared’s entire body heated up, not from arousal, but from fondness at how Jensen felt about him. He was almost too embarrassed to let Jensen know his presence though, so he stood there awkwardly waiting for the conversation to either die down or change direction.  
Stephen stared at Jensen, watching how passionate the man was when he was talking about his best friend. He knew there was something going on there, whether it was reciprocated or not. So this wasn’t too big of a shock to him. Made sense how jealous and possessive he was tonight. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jared against the wall, just standing there and watching. Great, he heard all of this. Now he’s gonna like Jensen even more. The thought hurt him a little, but he didn’t acknowledge that he was even there. “I have feelings for Jared too, if you didn’t notice. And it’s pretty obvious he’s into both of us right now. I don’t mind sharing."

Jensen rolled his eyes. "No, you think Jared is hot. You barely even know him. You don't know what kind of pizza he likes, or how he takes his coffee, or his little sister's birthday. You don't even know his sister's name," he said, frustrated. He didn't want to share Jared, not with Amell. Amell wasn't... worthy, or something. Sure, he seemed like a decent person, but that didn't mean he was good enough for Jared. Jensen could count on one hand the people he thought were good enough for him, and, honestly, he wasn't sure if even he made that list. "He's drunk, and he gets horny when he's drunk, and he loves all the attention we're giving him. So yeah, obviously he's into us right now. Doesn't mean he's actually into either of us." He sort of hated himself for giving in to drunk Jared, again, but it wasn't like he could say no. Not with Jared. He could never say no to Jared. 

Jared stood there trying to think, it was kind of hard when his brain was clouded with alcohol, wanting to make sense of what Jensen was saying. He always loved Jensen, but he never really thought of it because they were always just friends. However he knew they weren’t just normal friends: all the touching, cuddling, deep conversations, flirting, the constant need to be with each other, how they take care of the other… He’s been friends with many many guys and none of them were like this, whatever this was. Also normal friends don’t turn each other on, or get drunk and make out. And they especially don't give each other blowjobs.  
Stephen just rolled his eyes and huffed out a breath of annoyance. “Yeah, whatever, Ackles. Just because you know Jared more than me doesn’t mean anything. Doesn’t mean I can’t have any feelings for him at all."

"Means you don't know him well enough to have real feelings for him," Jensen snapped. "And it means you definitely don't feel the same way I do." He knew it was possible for people to have feelings without knowing the person, but he also knew, from experience, it's wasn't the same. He'd never felt like he did with Jared with anyone else, and that was partially because the more he got to know Jared, the more he liked him, whereas with most people, the more he got to know them, the less he liked them. So maybe he wasn't the biggest people person, that didn't matter. He was the biggest Jared person. "Where the hell is he, anyway?" he asked, turning around to go to the bathroom to find him when he saw him leaning against the doorway. "Oh," he said softly, nervously. He didn't know how long Jared had been standing there, how much he'd heard. 

Jared ducked his head momentarily as Jensen spotted him, having to take a few breaths to gather and prepare himself. "So...." He muttered and stepped forward towards Jensen, reaching for his hand. "You both want me badly, hmm?" Jared asked with a smirk on his face, leading Jensen towards the couch where Amell was. He sat down on the side that was the most empty so he could be in the middle, pulling Jensen down next to him. He knew things were supposed to be awkward, that Stephen shouldn't really be here after what Jensen just said, but he was and couldn't just kick him out. He figured Jensen and him would talk it out another time. "Good, I want you both to share me. That would make me really happy," Jared's voice was light and cheerful, licking over his lips. "Do whatever you want to me." 

Jensen was glad Jared wasn't going to make this awkward, he felt awkward enough knowing that Jared had heard all of that. God. He licked his lips as Jared continued talking, getting turned on all over again. Which, he guessed, was what Jared had in mind. He wanted them both, he wanted them both to do whatever they wanted... and Jensen could deal. Especially if that meant he got Jared. He leaned in and kissed him softly, making sure this was really what Jared was asking for. He moaned into his mouth, wanting more, wanting everything Jared had to give, all to himself. "Wanna suck you off," he said quietly, looking down at Jared's dick. "Never got to finish before," he said with a smirk, glancing at Amell. 

Jared returned the kiss with a little more urgency than Jensen kissed him with, unable to help himself now that he was worked up again. He placed his hand on Jensen’s neck and began to push him down towards his crotch, biting his lip as he did so. “God, please, Jensen. Felt so good before,” Jared whimpered. He moved his hand to fumble with Stephen’s jeans, wanting to get them off already while Jensen worked on getting his off for him. Stephen’s brows furrowed as he internalized what Jensen and Jared said about having gotten sucked off before; part of him was jealous, but the other part was very aroused by the thought of them in the bathroom together earlier. He wished he could have saw Jared all blissed out and moaning, and now he was going to get his chance. Stephen undid his pants himself, too anxious to wait for Jared, wanting to see exactly what the man was gonna do to him. He pushed his pants down past his knees, leaving him in his boxer briefs. Stephen’s length was evident through the material, long and hard on his thigh. “Just for you, baby,” Stephen muttered, gripping Jared’s hand and putting it over his cock, encouraging him to touch him.

Jensen grinned when Jared told him it'd felt good. Like, on one hand, it was a blowjob, it was kind of hard to screw up a blowjob. But also, he'd made Jared feel good, and he couldn't imagine anything more important. He got down off the couch onto his knees and looked up at Jared as he got Jared's jeans off, too. Jared's still damp jeans. Because he'd lost it a little bit, wet himself. "Holy shit, Jay," he moaned as he looked at the wet spot on Jared's underwear, bigger than he'd expected, a little too big to claim it was precome. "This from- You do this earlier?" he asked, mouthing the spot, sucking it, tasting Jared's pee again and groaning in appreciation. He almost wished he'd just made Jared completely wet his pants, then there would be so much more for him to taste. And, wow, he was grosser than he thought. He wanted to keep sucking Jared, just like this, right through his boxer-briefs, but he knew that wouldn't be enough for long, they'd both want his cock in his mouth. Plus, the taste was already almost gone, he'd apparently sucked most of it right out, which upset him more than it should have. 

“Fuck,” Jared cursed, pulling his attention away immediately from Stephen and watching Jensen as he sucked at him through his piss-soaked briefs. “Yes, yes that’s from earlier,” he responded, keeping his hand on Jensen’s head, fingertips gently tickling at his scalp. The sucking felt amazing, exactly what he’s been needing, and knowing that Jensen was tasting his piss once again had his head spinning.  
“What? Did you jizz your pants earlier?” Stephen asked, completely ignorant to what was going on but wanting to be in on whatever it was. He knew it wasn’t really his business, but he was here and this was like the third time he heard Jensen making a comment about something. He reached down, feeling Jared’s dick through his briefs and feeling how wet he was. That…couldn’t be that wet from just Jensen’s mouth. “Oh?” 

Jensen moaned again at Jared's reply, wanting to touch himself just for a little relief but too focused on Jared to take his hands off him, even for a second. He heard Amell and looked up at him, nodding quickly. "Yeah," he said, looking at Jared. "Made him... got him to jizz himself like a little kid." He licked his lips and moved Amell's hand out of the way, immediately sucking him into his mouth again, desperate for it. He didn't feel guilty at all for lying to Amell, telling him it was jizz, after all, it was his own fault for not realizing that the two of them were getting off on Jared and his need to piss. It wasn't like they were being very sneaky about it. "Sucked it all out," he said, nuzzling his nose against Jared's dick and inhaling deeply, smelling, wishing the scent was still as strong as it had been before, before he'd swallowed it all down. "I'll do it again, too," he promised. 

“Just couldn’t help myself…” Jared muttered, trying to make Jensen’s story sound believable. Jensen’s comment about getting to do it again…well for the first time…made him curious as to just how this was gonna go down. What, with Jensen and Stephen despising each other and all. However it was gonna occur, he knew he’d be a good boy and take everything they would give him. Jared moved Jensen’s head momentarily off of his cock so he could pull his briefs down very very slowly, wanting both the guys to watch and drool. He looked at both of them as his cock bounced free; it was huge and hard and he could feel the steady throb of his pulse down his length. Jared situated himself back down on the couch, grabbing both of the guy’s heads and pulling them in to his crotch. Jensen was easiest to guide considering he was already between his legs, but he had to push Stephen down, the man submitting to his wish willingly and getting down on the couch to get a better angle. “I’m getting your load next, Jared,” Stephen commented before darting his tongue out to touch against the head of his cock, glancing at Jensen to see if he would do this too even if he was there.

Jensen growled quietly at Amell's words, not liking the idea of him getting anything of Jared's, especially not his come. That was Jensen's. Jared was Jensen's... He just didn't know it quite yet. But that was okay, Jensen would wait. Even if that meant he'd have to share for now. He stared right at Amell as he moved in, licking the side and sucking it into his mouth, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them to look at Amell again, right there, too close. He found himself almost enjoying it, doing this with the other man, making Jared feel as good as they possibly could. Jensen huffed, annoyed at himself, and moved away, tugging at Jared's pants and pulling them all the way off. If he was going to do this with Amell, he'd at least make it as good as possible for Jared, which meant there was another thing he needed to do. He pushed Jared's legs up until his feet were resting on the couch and shoved him until he was laying down, looking up at him and smiling before moving his eyes to Amell, for just a second, and then finally dipping his head down between his legs, lower than where Amell was right around his cock. He wasn't sure if anyone had ever done this to Jared before, and it was the least he could do. He poked his tongue out, licking his hole lightly, barely even touching it at first, figuring he'd start slow just in case Jared hated it. Jensen, on the other hand, was even more painfully turned on at the idea of eating Jared out while Amell sucked his dick... which bothered him. He didn't want to like that part of this. 

Stephen was oddly okay with Jensen claiming Jared's hole first, apparently Jensen did suck him off earlier and now Stephen wanted his turn. Once Jared was situated properly, Stephen glanced down at Jensen momentarily to take it all in. Of course he was turned on by the sight of Jared's legs up in the air, a tongue licking at his entrance. He couldn't /not/ be, even if the man doing it to him was Jensen. He gathered as much saliva up in his mouth as he could and leaned down, closing his lips over the head of Jared's cock. Stephen let his spit coat the tip, moaning softly as he hollowed his cheeks and sucked.  
Jared bit down on his bottom lip, gasping at Jensen's tongue. He'd never let another man there before and the feeling sent chills up his spine. The pleasure of that mixed with Stephen's mouth on him was overwhelming. He's had threesomes before but never with another guy, let alone two. 

Jensen stopped paying attention to everything around him, couldn't even feel his knees starting to hurt, and he was somewhat aware that they'd probably be sore tomorrow, but he didn't care. All he cared about was Jared, licking Jared, pushing his tongue inside of him, the warmth, and how tight he was. He was loving it, loving all of it. He could do this forever too, he was perfectly fine living with his tongue inside of his best friend, even if that meant Amell would be there. He could ignore that, get over it, he was already getting over it. Jared made it all worth it. He'd meant it before, when he said he'd do anything if he could just get his friend to smile. And, obviously, right now he wasn't smiling, but he was definitely enjoying himself. After several minutes of enjoying himself inside Jared, he backed up a little bit, just enough to look. It was wet, really wet, soaked with saliva. He wanted to move this along, though, so his hand came up and his fingers circled around his hole gently, looking up at Jared, making sure it was okay. Eventually he'd have to move, go to his room to get lube, but right now, he was almost positive he could fit one finger in. Just one. 

“Fuck…” Jared cursed, leaning his head back against the couch when Jensen pushed his tongue in. The feeling was so unfamiliar and it burned honestly, but it felt fucking incredible, and he wanted more of it, was desperate for it. He reveled in the feeling for as long as Jensen gave it to him, and when his tongue was removed, Jared nearly hissed at the man for taking it away from him. Luckily Stephen had developed a steady movement on his cock, bobbing his head up and down with his lips sealed perfectly; not too tight and not too loose. He even began massaging his balls which was about to cause his eyes to roll in the back of his head it all felt so good. He focused on that feeling but began to beam when Jensen pressed his finger up to his hole. “Yes, Jensen, please,” Jared begged, needing it right now, no matter what. 

Jensen smiled to himself when Jared started almost begging, he wanted more of that, too. He sucked his finger into his mouth, making absolute sure it wouldn't hurt Jared, and then started pushing it in, just a little, going as slow as possible. It was a tease, he knew it was, and part of him wanted to continue just so Jared would start begging again, for real this time. "Feel good?" he asked, licking his lips as he felt Jared open up around him, and holy shit he couldn't wait to feel that around his dick. "Have you- has anyone ever..." he started as he pushed his finger in further, staring at it intently. 

"Oh fuck..." Jared breathed out at the feeling of Jensen's finger, gripping onto the cushions on the couch. He did his best to not clench his body; he knew if he wasn't relaxed that it would just hurt and make the process more difficult. Jared groaned the further Jensen pushed in. He was thankful the man was taking it slow instead of shoving in abruptly. "Feels so good, baby," Jared responded, eyes locked with Jensen's to let him know he was serious. "No one has ever been down there."  
Stephen's head piked up, moving his hand to take the place of his mouth. He kept his head down and looked at Jensen's finger, licking over his lips and swallowing all the spit that was accumulated in his mouth from the blowjob. "I wanna get a finger in there too, Jensen... Once he's loose." Stephen bit his lip as he looked over at Jensen, a /little/ tempted to kiss him, only because both of their lips, spit, and tongues were coated with Jared. 

Jensen moaned at that, absolutely loving the fact that he was the only person who'd done this to Jared. Ever. He knew that wouldn't last, especially not with Amell here, so he enjoyed it while he could. And, he knew he'd always have that going for him, that he was the first person to touch Jared here, and the first person to eat him out. No one could take that away from him. He glanced up at Amell when he spoke, eyes wide. For some reason, and he didn't understand why, that sounded so fucking hot. Both him and Amell inside of Jared at the same time. Even if it was just fingers, it was hot. He looked down at Amell's mouth, which was wet with spit and definitely some of Jared's precome, and got the urge to move in and kiss him. He didn't, of course, because kissing Amell? That'd be weird. And wrong. And disgusting. But, at the same time, he'd just be tasting Jared in his mouth, and that... was hot as hell. "Okay," he agreed. "After I get him stretched out though." Jensen wanted to do this part, and Amell could be included later. Maybe. 

Jared’s cock twitched in Stephen’s grip as Jensen agreed to let them both finger him at the same time. He began to rock his body slightly, working his cock in Stephen’s hand and making Jensen’s finger go deeper in him. He was anxious for both their fingers, hungry for it. But glancing down at the two men he felt like something was missing. “Why don’t…” Jared drunkenly blurted out but stopped himself, knowing the request would be a definite no, at least from Jensen. He blushed slightly at his little slip up, especially as both of them looked up for him to continue. “Uhh… Why don’t you two..kiss?” Jared asked nervously, flashing them a sweet little smile. “Only if you both want to."

Jensen froze as Jared finally got out what he'd been trying to say, and that included his finger inside of him. Of all things Jared could have asked, that was probably the last thing Jensen had expected. Kiss? Him and Amell? Maybe he'd thought about it for like, half a second, but that didn't mean he wanted to. He didn't, at all. Obviously. He looked at Amell, though, and was reminded again that he'd taste like Jared, at least, and... Well, why not? He was sort of drunk, he knew he'd never even consider it if he wasn't. He nodded, just barely, and leaned in toward Amell. 

Jared tried to read Jensen’s face, watching as disgust turned to curiosity. He let out a relieved sigh that he wasn’t mad at his request, that Jensen was actually turning his head to let the other man kiss him. Jared licked over his lips excitedly and waited. Stephen of course was fine with Jared wanting them to kiss; the only thing he had against Jensen was that he knew the man hated him, and also because he connected with Jared in a way that he didn’t. But that didn’t mean he didn’t find Jensen attractive. Actually, Stephen thought Jensen was very physically pleasing to look at, it was just his attitude that didn’t resonate with him well. Here and now though, it was a different story. Stephen looked at Jensen’s lips first and trailed his eyes up; blue eyes meeting green. He nodded and leaned in, gently pressing his lips to Jensen’s and shutting his eyes. 

When his and Amell's lips touched, Jensen found himself... Not completely disgusted. He could hardly taste Jared at that point, and so at least now he could say he knew what Amell tasted like, which, yeah, no, he didn't want to know that anyway. Or that was what he told himself. Because this? It wasn't awful. He didn't feel like throwing up in Amell's mouth, he wasn't gagging-- in fact, he was sort of getting into it. He moaned softly as he pushed his tongue into Amell's mouth and finally, /finally/ got a tiny taste of Jared. That made this whole thing worth it, even if most of what he was getting was Amell. Jared made it worth it, he always did. And, Jensen knew that Jared was probably getting off on this right now, and he sort of wanted to look, but all he was paying attention to was Stephen, which he could almost guarantee would never happen again. 

Stephen stopped pumping his hand on Jared’s length, attention shifting to kissing Jensen now. Jensen’s lips felt…nice. They were very soft and plump, and kissing them felt. Nice. He let out a soft sigh through his nose as the kiss deepened, opening his mouth to let Jensen’s tongue inside. Stephen quickly pressed his tongue to the other man’s, arousal shooting through his body again at the touch. He moved his hand from Jared’s crotch to cradle Jensen’s face, holding his face there so he couldn’t break the kiss just yet. Jared just stared at the two of them, jaw dropped slightly, loving the sight. 

Jensen didn't exactly lean into Amell's touch, but he didn't move away from it, either. And he found himself almost wanting more from the other man, and he moved away from Jared and put his hand on Amell's crotch, instead, rubbing him through his pants. He thought about Amell and Jared kissing earlier, and the way he'd felt watching it, and almost hoped Jared felt the same way now. That was something he liked the idea of, making Jared the jealous one. The thought was enough to keep him going, to make him feel less guilty about being into this, want to keep kissing and touching Amell until Jared made them stop. They weren't focused on him anymore, not now, and instead were focused on each other. He wanted Jared to be bothered by this. 

“Fuck, that’s really good,” Jared moaned when Jensen reached for Stephen’s crotch. He bit his lip and gripped his own length, slowly and gently stroking his hand, not wanting to cum but needing something. Jared was sure he would be jealous if he wasn’t drunk and more turned on than he’s probably ever been in his life, but all his mind could think of now were of getting fucked by these two men. He groaned loudly at the thought, bringing his other hand to his mouth to suck and get his fingers soaked and then let them drop between his legs to rub at his entrance. Stephen brought his free hand to Jensen’s waist and gripped it tightly, letting his fingernails dig into his flesh through his shirt. He began sucking on Jensen’s tongue, rocking his hips into Jensen’s touch on his crotch. 

Jensen moaned again when Jared did, his words making him even harder. He still could hardly believe that he was kissing Amell and enjoying it, but, as he'd said a million times, he'd do anything for Jared. He tightened his grip on Amell's crotch but pulled away from the kiss, just a little, to look at Jared. "Looks like he's havin' fun by himself," he said softly, talking to Amell, but still loud enough for Jared to hear. "Maybe I'll just..." He stopped, licking his lips and kissing the side of Amell's mouth for a few seconds. "Maybe I'll just fuck you instead, Amell," he said, smirking at Jared. 

Stephen glanced at Jared when Jensen looked away and lifted the man’s shirt above his head, exposing his torso. He leaned in and began sucking on his skin by his neck and collarbone, gripping his hips to shove into his own so he could grind against Jensen’s erection with his own. “Yeah, Jensen? You’d really fuck me?” Stephen muttered when he pulled back and looked at Jared again. “I bet you Jared would love that, wouldn’t you, babe?" Jared nearly yelped, pulling his hand away from his cock immediately as he felt that familiar feeling creep up on him between the site of them and their words. He couldn’t help but picture Stephen inside himself, while Jensen was behind the two of them and inside of Amell. He shivered and slipped his fingertip inside of himself, wanting that sweet burn to trick his body into not cumming. “Y'all..are sooo fucking sexy,” Jared’s Texan accent slipping up, drawling out his words. “Please… want you to fuck us both, Jensen. Want to feel you, and then watch you fuck Stephen."

Jensen hadn't been expecting them to agree to it, somehow, he'd thought Amell would shoot the idea right down. Apparently he knew the man even less than he'd originally thought, which had already been... not at all. After a second, though, Jensen nodded, agreeing. "S'long as I get you first," he said, looking at Jared's ass again. He wanted to be the first person to fuck him, Amell could do it after. That'd be fine. He licked his lips and watched Jared finger himself, deciding he wanted to hurry this up. "How 'bout y'all... work on yourselves and I'm gonna go get the lube," he said, standing up. He absolutely would not, in a million years, fuck Jared without lube. He wouldn't hurt him like that. He swallowed and nodded, moving away from Amell and standing up. "Wanna see both of you naked 'n all spread out and at least a little opened up for me when I get back." 

“Yes, sir,” Jared smirked at Jensen; he loved that Jensen was his first for many, and now he’s going to be the first to get the most intimate part of himself. He pulled his finger out of himself as Jensen ordered for them to both be naked and sat up, pulling his shirt off and tossing it aside. “Please hurry,” Jared begged as Jensen walked off to his room down the hall. Jared was already naked from the waist down, so he leaned over to Stephen and pulled him up onto the couch, tugging his pants and briefs down and licking his lips as he stared at Stephen’s cock when the man took his own shirt off. He got himself in that same position again with his legs up on the couch to expose his ass. “Get like how I am, lock your knee with mine,” he ordered, watching as Stephen did what he said. Once he was positioned correctly, Jared grabbed two of Stephen’s fingers and began to suck on them, taking them all the way in his mouth and holding eye contact with the man as he did so, bringing his own fingers up to his mouth for him to do the same. Once they were coated he pulled his fingers out and brought them to between Stephen’s legs, finding his entrance and pushing two of his fingertips forward at once. He knew Stephen could handle both; he was openly gay and has bottomed before, whereas Jared was new to this so Stephen graciously only put one finger in for now, moaning when he buried it in deep in a swift movement. “Oh god, Stephen, fuck baby that feels so good,” Jared moaned out loudly, mind racing between getting fingered and fingering someone at the same time. 

Jensen rushed, wanting to get back to them as soon as possible, not wanting them to go too far without him. Amell didn't seem to be trying to take things from him, which he appreciated, but he wasn't sure if he'd go behind Jensen's back and fuck Jared before he returned, just to be an asshole. He hurried even more, digging around in his nightstand for his lube he'd gotten a while back for reasons he didn't want to admit... meaning, 'just in case' Jared ever decided he'd be into this. And he was, apparently, at least for the night, so Jensen regretted nothing. When he got back, he saw Jared and Amell fingering each other, which made him stop for several seconds, his eyes wide. He then joined, getting on his knees in front of them again, opening the lube and pouring it onto his fingers, making them slick. He stared at Stephen's fingers in Jared for another second, then sighed, "Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck." He nudged Amell's hand to the side and pushed a finger in next to his, going slow, but wanting to be in there as soon as possible. "God, you're so fuckin tight, Jay," he said. "Gonna feel so damn good around our dicks." He looked at Amell with that, his eyes dragging down and stopping at his ass. He'd be in there soon, too, and... fuck. So much ass after nothing for forever. 

Jared worked his two fingers in Stephen but his movement began to falter once Jensen returned. He watched the man lube up his finger and bring it between his legs, biting down on his lip to brace himself. He kept his body loose and relaxed as the second finger slid in, letting out a loud groan, bringing his free hand to Jensen’s head to rest there. “Mmm, fuck, that feels…soo..fucking good,” Jared whimpered, tugging on Jensen’s hair slightly. Stephen leaned over, resting against Jared’s side as he stared down at both their fingers inside Jared at once. “That’s so hot,” Stephen breathed out and glanced at Jensen. “Follow my lead,” he ordered, pulling his finger out to the tip, waiting for the other man to copy him so they could both slide back in together at the same time. 

Jensen's eyes had gone back to Jared and he simply nodded, though he was hardly even listening to Amell now. He was so fascinated with Jared, his reactions, his noises, his needy fucking moans, the way he was pulling his hair, and, of course, the tightness of his ass. He pulled almost all the way out with Amell, though, hoping that was what he was asking for. He grunted, impatient to go back in, and even more impatient to get his dick in there. It seemed so much warmer and tighter than any girl he'd ever been with, and now, it was just as wet because of all the lube. For just a second, only one second, Jensen was annoyed with Jared's hole for being so tight, because because of that, he needed to take his time with the stretching. 

Once Jensen was pulled out to the same spot as him, he nodded at him. "Alright, go back in with me." Stephen moved back in slowly for the other man to catch on. "And again, till we get it steady," Stephen explained, pulling back out slowly and then sliding back in again with Jensen. He kept going and going, each time picking up the pace until they were both finger fucking Jared together. "I think he's ready for another finger, if you want to slip in another, Jensen."  
Jared was still fingering Stephen with two fingers except it was pretty slowly and lazily, unable to focus too much from the pleasure of both of them fingering him.

Amell was letting Jensen add the other finger, he wasn't being selfish about it like Jensen knew he was being. On one hand, Jensen really appreciated it, and thought maybe, just maybe, he'd been a little too hard on Stephen Amell. Maybe Amell really was a good guy, and Jensen just refused to acknowledge it. But also, there was the chance that Amell was just biding his time, letting Jensen do what he wanted to that later he could swoop in and steal Jared from him. Yeah, that was a possibility. He growled to himself, but did what Amell said, slowly pushing another finger inside. That made it worth the risk, just Jared, getting this with him. It was worth it. "So goddamn perfect, Jay," he whispered. 

Jared pulled his fingers out of Stephen with a loud cry, unable to finger him anymore from the new burn from the third finger. He placed that hand on Stephen’s thigh, fingernails digging into his skin. “Jesus christ….” Jared whimpered at the feeling, head falling back against the couch. “You’re being such a good boy,” Stephen cooed, wanting to relax him, so he moved his free hand to take Jared’s that was digging into his thigh and brought it up to his lips, He placed a sweet, gentle kiss to his knuckles as he held it in his own, letting their hands fall back down together before lacing them. Jared couldn’t help but blush at the sweet notion, looking over at Stephen with a smitten look on his face. “I think I’m almost ready. I just want to feel you both inside of me already,” Jared muttered with a deep happy sigh.

Jensen stayed silent as he watched the other two interact. It was bothering him, the way Amell was... encouraging him, telling Jared he was good, it wasn't his place. It was Jensen's place. He'd always told Jared how good he'd been before, even if it wasn't like this. When Jared said he was almost ready, though, Jensen immediately slowed down. "You're not," he told him, feeling him inside, how tight he still felt. "At least not for me. And you're taking me first," he continued. Jared still whimpering, trying to be quiet, and that was just from three of their fingers. Jensen's dick was thicker than that, and, from what he could see, so was Amell's. Actually, his dick and Amell's looked to be about the same size, which was a little frustrating. He wanted Amell to at least have a tiny dick, then Jensen would be superior there, but no. They were about the same. Jensen pulled his fingers out of Jared and glared at him. "You finish stretching him out," he ordered Amell, scooching on the floor closer to him. "I'm gonna do you." He smirked up at him and pressed three of his fingers inside without hesitating. 

Jared whined and shook his head at the loss of Jensen’s fingers. “Jens, please,” he pleaded, looking over at Jensen as he got between Stephen’s legs. Stephen gave Jared’s hand a slight squeeze as he smiled at him, spreading his legs accordingly for Jensen to stretch him, arching his back as the man’s fingers slid in deep. Stephen bit his lip a little nervously as he filled Jared back up with two more of his fingers. Luckily there were still traces of lube inside Jared, making the push in a little easier than it should have been. Stephen couldn’t lie that he was a little upset over Jared’s reaction; he wanted his fingers to be good enough for him but apparently they weren’t. He sucked it up though, deciding he would make this so good for Jared considering how amazing the man was and how happy he wanted to make him. 

Jensen looked up at Jared when he asked for him to continue, then just smiled and winked before turning back to Amell and focusing on stretching him out. Jared wanted Jensen. He wanted Jensen to be doing this to him, not Amell. It filled him with affection and pride and some other feelings he wasn't sure about, but all good. Except for the tiny nip of guilt he felt every time Jared whined... No. He could deal. Amell would stretch Jared out, then when he was done, Jensen would take his virginity, or at least, his anal virginity, which was good enough for him. "Shh," Jensen said, hushing Jared, "Let him in. It'll be me soon enough," he promised, pushing his fingers in and out of Amell. It wasn't nearly as tight as Jared, and he was much more relaxed about the whole thing. "You do this a lot?" he asked, actually kind of curious of Amell's answer. "Y'know. Get fucked?" 

“I top mostly,” Stephen responded, trying to keep his voice even and calm as Jensen fingered him open. “But I’ve bottomed before a handful of times. Why, you want a list?” Stephen asked with a smirk, glancing over at Jensen. He was kidding but would gladly provide the man with a list of names if he really wanted to know. Plus he could tell Jared’s attention was entirely peaked, ears perked up in curiosity.  
“Does…does it feel good, to bottom?” Jared asked Stephen, batting his eyelids at him. “Because this…this feels so good.”  
“Yeah, baby, it feels amazing. I know you’re gonna love it. You’re already such a needy bottom,” Stephen laughed and winked at Jared, picking up the pace of his fingers, moving them quicker to make the man moan loudly over and over again. Jared’s moans were the hottest thing he’s ever heard honestly, he’d love to make him moan like that for as long as he could. 

Jensen made a face and frowned. "Nah," he answered. He didn't actually care who Amell had slept with, he could tell from the way he acted with everyone, though, that there'd been a decent amount. At their conversation, Jensen looked up and listened, biting his lip to keep from making any sound. Amell was right, Jared was a needy bottom, and fuck, that was the hottest thing in the world. At that point, Amell seemed stretched enough, and Jared was probably fine, he'd be able to take it. Probably. He pulled his fingers out and looked at Amell's dick again, seeing then it was definitely a little bit smaller than Jensen's up this close, which stupidly made him feel better. That, plus the fact that Jared wanted Jensen's fingers, was everything he needed at that moment. "You think he's good?" he asked Amell, because, after all, he was the one inside of Jared right then. 

“I…I want to know,” Jared moaned out and spread his legs open a little more for Stephen. “Who you bottomed for.” Jared stared at Stephen, coming up with his own predictions quickly in his head. Probably a few people from Arrow, he bet.  
“Paul Blackthorne, the most actually. But also John Barrowman, Colin Donnell, Brandon Routh, Manu Bennett...” Stephen listed off the names from the top of his head, hoping he covered everyone. “Oh yeah, also got pegged by Summer Glau,” he remembered, adding that in quickly.  
Jared’s eyes went wide in amazement at the list of names, which he was right was everyone from Arrow. Stephen must’ve slept with all of his costars, since he’s only listed ones he’s bottomed for. Now Jared could say he’s done the same, but only with Jensen. “Wow, that’s really hot,” Jared responded with an obvious smirk on his face. “Glad I get to see you bottom now.”  
Stephen fucked his fingers into Jared for a little longer before nodding towards Jensen. “Yeah he’s ready. So nice and tight. Can’t wait to be inside of him next,” Stephen muttered and removed his fingers, licking over his lips as he sat back and waited for Jensen to take control.

Jensen listened to the list of names and tried not to roll his eyes. God, this guy was a slut. He probably had fucked everyone who'd been on the show, including that kid who played his sister. Not that Jensen could talk, seeing as he was technically about to sleep with the guy who played his brother on his show. He sighed. "Yeah, alright," he agreed, standing up. "We're movin' to the bedroom for this, though. Not gonna fuck you over my couch, no matter how much you beg me." He probably would, if Jared actually begged him, but he would rather do this in his room. "C'mon, get up," he said, frowning as he pulled Amell to his feet. Jensen's stomach was... well, he wasn't exactly fat, but he wasn't muscular and in shape and he definitely didn't have the abs Amell had. God, he could hardly even see those abs when he'd been laying down, but now... He quickly averted his eyes. There was no way Jensen was taking off his shirt, not with these two. Jared's body was like Amell's, maybe a little skinnier, but he still had all those muscles. Just being next to them made him self conscious. "Let's go," he growled, tugging his shirt down and turning around to lead them to his room. 

“Yes, sir,” Jared said eagerly and stood up. He could feel the difference between his legs, could feel like something had been inside of him, and he hadn’t even been fucked yet. Jared knew tomorrow after taking both Jensen and Stephen he’d definitely be walking funny. Jared led the way to Jensen’s bedroom, holding his hand as he walked. Stephen ditched whatever clothes he had on and followed Jensen closely. Jared walked to the bed and sat down on the edge, looking up at Jensen. “Time to get naked,” he muttered with a smirk, looking up at Jensen whom he brought to between his legs before dropping his hands. He reached for the man’s jeans, undoing them and sliding them down, eyes glued to the length bulging through his boxer-briefs. Stephen walked up behind Jensen, hands landing on his waist and moving under his shirt to touch his skin. “Let me help, babe,” Stephen insisted, not sure who the babe was directed to. He pressed his hard cock up against Jensen’s backside, not to signify that he’d top, but just to remind the man how hard he was as he lifted his shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. Jared moved in to Jensen’s belly, giving it a big kiss and nuzzling it softy. “God…such a cute belly,” Jared blushed as he looked at it and then glanced up at Jensen. “I just want to cuddle it."

Jensen closed his eyes tightly as Amell's hands went under his shirt, and then pulled it completely off. He could feel himself blushing, his face felt red-hot, similar to his dick. "Shut up," he mumbled, crossing his arms and covering his stomach. Cute, his stomach was cute. Whereas Amell and his huge fucking muscles was hot, Jensen was cute, like a puppy or a fucking baby or something. He could feel Amell's dick though, rubbing up on him a little, still hard, and he could see Jared's, too. The thing was, having a big, hard cock pressed against his ass? Wasn't the worst thing he'd ever felt. In fact, it felt kind of good. Made him feel sexy, as if he was as hot, or hotter, than the others. He knew that wasn't the case, and that Jared was absolutely sexier than both him and Amell (obviously) but right then, it didn't matter. And if this wasn't Amell pressed against him, if it was someone else, anyone else's dick on his ass, he might even consider letting them fuck him. Well, maybe not anyone else, but... he'd consider it. With some people. As it was, though, he slowly moved his arms away from himself and nodded. "You good, Jay?" he asked softly, running his fingers through Jared's hair like he had a hundred times, only this time it was different. This time it meant something.

“Aww, babe,” Jared cooed at Jensen’s discomfort and retort, pouting his lips slightly. “I’ve always loved your stomach. I think you’re really hot,” Jared added, trying to convince Jensen that he really did find his body attractive. How could someone not find him attractive? Jensen had the most beautiful face and features, anyone could get lost in his green eyes or get caught staring at his plump, full lips. Jensen usually didn’t do shirtless stuff and he’s never been in the tabloid shirtless, but Jared knew that if he was people would still find him enchanting. Stephen was kissing at Jensen’s neck and shoulder, moving his hands down to the waistband of the man’s briefs, nipping at his skin before pulling them down. Stephen glanced down at Jensen’s butt and smirked, pressing back up against him and then looking down over his shoulders at his cock. Jared’s eyes were glued, taking in every detail of his best friend’s length. Freckles, of course there were freckles. And they were just as cute as Jensen’s belly. Jared gripped Jensen’s length, giving his shaft a few strokes. “Yes, sir, I’m ready."

Jensen bit his lip, trying to believe Jared but just... not. "Anyway," he said, picking up the lube on the bed and squirting some out into his hand, nudging Jared's hand away so he could spread it all over himself. He was nervous now, somehow. He was finally getting everything he'd wanted, and he was nervous. Luckily, it wasn't so bad that he couldn't deal, and it was already up, so he was fine. He slipped a condom on and then nudged Jared down until he was on his back and climbed on top of him, kissing him slowly. "Gonna take this slow, alright?" he said, moving his hand down to guide his dick, pressing the tip against Jared's hole. He bit his lip again, harder this time, trying to keep himself from pushing in, because, fuck everything, he refused to hurt his best friend. He completely forgot about Amell for this, didn't even care that he was right there, because the only thing in the whole world that mattered at that moment was Jared. 

Jared stared as Jensen took out his lube and put the condom on, unsure of what to think. He was nervous, but the fact that Jensen took control of the situation left him at ease enough to take his guidance and lay back. Jared spread his legs for Jensen, gulping as he did so and looked up at the man. He knew this was going to change them. Forever. They would never be the same again after this moment. And now that this was really happening and the realization settled in his mind it scared him. He hoped Jensen couldn’t tell, hoped the fear didn’t travel to his eyes, so he shut them momentarily to gather himself when he felt the cold tip of the lubed up condom press against him. Jared nodded at Jensen’s comment about taking it slow, licking over his lips as he opened his eyes back up to look at Jensen before he pushed in. He decided he’d deal with these feelings later; this moment was too important and he didn’t want to ruin it by overthinking.

Jared looked nervous all of a sudden, and Jensen could sense it, practically felt it rolling off of him in waves. That, plus his forehead had that wrinkle he always got when he was thinking too hard about anything. "Hey, it's okay," he said softy before he moved forward, reaching up with his free hand to stroke Jared's hair. "It'll only hurt for a minute," he promised, though he wasn't an expert in anal sex, he just assumed and hoped. "Right?" he asked Amell, without looking back at him. Now, though, Jensen was more than a little worried that maybe now Jared was having second thoughts, that maybe he didn't really want to do this. He didn't want to think about that, though, because he'd been wanting this for years. Jared wanted it. He had to. 

Stephen was sitting on the other end of the bed, just far enough to be able to give Jared and Jensen the proper space they deserved for their first time and also to be able to watch. He didn’t touch himself, just sat back and watched the two men together. “Yeah, Jensen’s right. Only hurts for a minute or two,” Stephen chimed in, wanting to help.  
Jared was relieved that Jensen couldn’t see what really was worrying him. He let out a deep, shaky breath before nodding. “I’m ready, Jensen."

Jensen nodded, biting his lip before starting to push in, his eyes practically rolling back as he did. "Fuck," he moaned, bending down to kiss Jared's neck. Jared felt better than anyone else he'd ever had sex with, and they'd hardly even started yet, he wasn't even fully in him, he was going as slow as he could. "Are- are you okay?" he asked, stopping once he was about halfway in him. "Just- tell me if you want me to stop, okay? I will. Just tell me, okay?" he rambled, forcing his eyes open and looking down at him. 

Jared let out a soft gasp as Jensen pushed in, arms reaching to grip his arms for something to hold on to. It did burn, more than the fingers did, but this was Jensen inside of him in the most intimate way possible. The thought alone made it feel better, made the pain worth it. "Yes, yes I'm fine," Jared breathed out, locking eyes with Jensen to reassure him that he was serious. "More."

Jensen grinned down at him, nodding again, and pushed in a little more. "So damn good, Jay. Fuckin'-" he cut himself off, not wanting to say anything he'd regret. He was almost completely buried inside of him now, breathing heavily, doing everything he could to make this not hurt as bad for Jared. "Still good?" he asked once he was all the way in, licking his lips. 

Stephen watched in amazement at how perfect Jared and Jensen looked together, ignoring that jealous feeling deep down that luckily the alcohol masked. He reached out, gently stroking his fingertips up and down Jared’s shoulder and arm to soothe him, tempted to jerk him off but waiting until the right moment.  
Jared groaned when Jensen got all the way in, leaning his head back into the pillow and biting his lip. “Feel so…full,” he whimpered, keeping his body still. “But…it feels good, I swear, just keep going slow for now.” 

Jensen hummed, his hips moving in slow, tiny little circles as he stared down at Jared, wondering how he'd even gone so long without this, without seeing Jared like this. He looked beautiful, somehow even more beautiful than he ever had before... And that was only partly because Jensen's cock was inside of him. His face was flushed and he had that determined look that he got sometimes, and it made Jensen's heart soar. He noticed Amell's hands on Jared and he felt a tiny bit of annoyance, but he realized it was more just from habit or an automatic reaction or something. He didn't really care that much, especially now, because who was winning in the end? Jensen. Jensen was the one fucking Jared right now. And there was nothing Amell could do about it. 

Jared took deep, even breaths to relax his nerves and his body when Jensen started to move his hips. The burn was persistent now, but it felt so good. It felt….right, like something was missing before that he didn’t even know wasn’t there. A feeling that sex with girls never really gave him. Having sex with girls just felt nice and did give him pleasure, and he was attracted to them, but bottoming for Jensen was a hundred times better. And he’d slept with a lot of girls. Maybe that’s because he’s always been in love with Jensen deep down and he didn’t love any of those girls the way he does his best friend. Jared let out a little moan as the burning subsided just a little bit, squeezing Jensen’s arms.

Jensen's eyes kept closing, his body all caught up in the pleasure, but he opened them whenever he realized they were closed. He wanted to keep looking at Jared, to see every expression, every microexpression. And he told himself it was just in case there was any pain there, but that wasn't true, he just had to watch Jared the first time Jensen fucked him. "You can touch him if you want," Jensen told Amell, giving him the permission he could only imagine he was waiting for. "Would you like that, Jay? You want Amell to jerk you off while I fuck you?" he asked, rubbing little circles on his hip with his thumb. 

Stephen licked over his lips in anticipation, waiting for Jared’s approval. When the man nodded, Stephen got closer to the two of them, scooting his body next to Jared’s and laying on his side, propped up on his elbow. He moved his hand between their stomachs slowly, just barely grazing Jared’s length to tease him. Jared groaned as his cock twitched from the light touch; he was still rock hard despite bottoming. He’s watched gay porn before and noticed a lot of bottoms are usually soft when they have sex. At the time he understood, back then he couldn’t imagine having a boner while having someone else inside of him. But now that he’s experiencing it, it made no sense. Yeah it hurt, but it was such a good hurt that it only turned him on more. Jared bit his lip when Stephen finally gripped his cock, moving his hand slowly up and down his shaft. “Jens, more please, I can take it."

"God, yeah," Jensen moaned, speeding up his thrusts a little bit, pulling out a little more so he could go back in harder and faster. With Amell between them now, jerking Jared off, Jensen had to sit up and leave a distance between them, which annoyed him a little. He wanted to feel Jared's skin on his, feel his warmth, his heat, the deep rumbling of his moans. But he didn't want to be selfish with Jared, he just wanted to make him feel the best he could. "Don't come," he told him, though he knew Jared probably wasn't even close yet, but, he knew that when he was drunk, sometimes it just sneaked up on him and ruined everything. And he didn't want that to happen now. "You have to-" He looked at Amell. "He's still gotta fuck you, too," he said. Just. Not yet. Jensen wasn't even close to ready to stop fucking Jared. 

“Fuck,” Jared moaned, getting a tighter grip on Jensen’s arms, nails pressing in. He stared at Jensen as he was fucked, examining every inch that was presented to him at the moment. Jensen had freckles just about everywhere; his hands, up his arms, on his shoulders, even on his collarbone. Not so much on his stomach, but he was sure that in the sunlight he’d be able to find a few. The look of pure pleasure on Jensen’s face drove Jared insane, and he wanted nothing more than to lean up and kiss him. The way his hips moved and the pudge of his stomach bunched up as he pushed deep inside of him, causing his back to arch up, wanting and needing more of it. “Ooh, Jensen, right there,” Jared moaned out loudly when Jensen was angled at a good spot, not his prostate just yet, but the burn was gone now at this angle and allowed Jensen to pull out enough to thrust in back deep. Jared moved one of his hands up to Jensen’s hair, gripping it, making the man look down between them to see him inside. “That’s s-so..fucking good,” he cried out to both Jensen and Stephen, although he mostly meant Jensen. The pleasure of getting fucked by Jensen and getting a hand job at the same time was going to send him over the edge, but Jensen ordered him to not cum yet and he wouldn’t defy him with this.

A quiet, needy whimper came out of Jensen's mouth without his permission, and he couldn't help but blush a little. Jared was forcing him to look at them, at Jensen's cock sinking into him, and his hips twitched a little, screwing up the rhythm he'd gotten going. He was keeping the same angle, since Jared had told him it was good, and it was pretty damn great for him, too. "You're fuckin' perfect, Jared," he moaned, closing his eyes to keep himself under control. If he kept looking at his dick and Jared's ass, he was going to come way sooner than he was okay with. He didn't even want to come at all, right now, he just wanted to keep fucking Jared for as long as he could. He used the hand that wasn't holding him up to trail down Jared's body, touching his chest, his tight, muscular abs, accidentally knocking into Amell's hand and screwing up his hand job for a second before and he went back up, circling his nipple and pinching it. Not hard, not now, but just playing with it a little. 

Jared smirked as Jensen’s rhythm got thrown off a bit, loving the fact that he could disorient the man just by making him look at his length inside of him. “Yeah, you’re so perfect, Jared,” Stephen agreed with Jensen, leaning down to his chest and placing a kiss there. He was beaming under the attention and praises, cheeks and body flushed. Stephen adjusted his grip on Jared’s cock when he got thrown off a bit, holding him a little tighter than before now as he jerked his hand on the man’s length. Seeing Jensen touching Jared’s nipple inspired Stephen to move in again, luckily the nipple closest to him was free, and latched his lips onto it. He began sucking, causing Jared to groan and moan uncontrollably; it was all probably too good and too much, he gave Jared a lot of credit for not cumming yet. 

Jensen allowed Amell to keep doing what he was doing, especially since he was helping Jared make all those sexy sounds that turned him on all the more. After a couple minutes, maybe less, he slowed his hips down, licking his lips as he watched Amell jerk Jared off. "Okay," he started, closing his eyes to focus not on the pleasure he felt, but on stopping it. He was gonna switch things up, he just needed to concentrate enough to figure out how. "Okay, uh... Okay!" he said, pulling his dick out completely and moving back until he was at the edge of the bed. "Roll over. Jay. Hands and knees," he ordered, then looked at Stephen. "Your turn," he told him, grinning. 

Jared groaned in disappoint as Jensen pulled out, huge pout on his lips at the loss. However, he was soon smiling again when Jensen gave him direction to get onto his hands and knees. He nodded, sitting up straight once Amell got up, taking a deep breath before slowly moving to turn over. Jared winced slightly at the feeling, biting his lip as he settled into the position, ass obediently in the air. Jared looked over his shoulder at Stephen as he got behind him, bangs falling in his face as he did so. Stephen reached for a condom and slipped it on effortlessly, adding just a little more lube to the tip of his length. He gripped the base of his cock, looking down at Jared’s entrance as he moved his knees up so he was close enough. “Alright, babe…” Stephen muttered as his free hand moved to rest over Jared’s ass. He pressed the head up to Jared’s hole, chewing on his bottom lip as he pushed in slowly, watching as he slipped inside. Stephen couldn’t believe this was happening. For the longest time he’s been lusting over Jared, fantasizing about this moment and how tight the man must’ve been. As he slid all the way in, he knew he was right about that. Jared’s the tightest person he’s ever been inside, and his eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head as he rocked his hips just a little. “Fuck, that’s good,” Stephen grunted, moving his hands to Jared’s hips to hold onto. 

Jensen moved in again, his hand rubbing Jared's back as he watched Amell push into him. "Keep it slow," he said, voice deep with arousal. "He just lost his virginity. Be careful with him. And you-- don't tell me you can take it," he said to Jared, squeezing his hip, just above where Amell's hand was. He knew Jared enough to know he'd argue, that he'd want to go fast and hard his first time, and that would only hurt him. Yeah, no, maybe next time. He'd already caused Jared enough discomfort with the whole almost pissing himself thing. He scooted up toward Jared's face and leaned down, kissing his forehead. "You still want my dick, baby?" he asked softly. "Even with Amell back there, you want some more, don't you?" Jensen bit his lip and looked at Amell's blissful expression. "Yeah, I know, you wanna feel completely full. Your ass, your mouth, probably wish you had a pussy right now, so you could have someone in there, too." 

Stephen shook his head incredulously at Jensen’s orders, unable to help himself. “I know. I’m not gonna hurt him. I never would,” Stephen said confidently, rubbing Jared’s hips as he said it. He kept his thrusts close and slow, not pulling out too much yet. Jared looked up at Jensen, jaw hanging open with breathy moans escaping his throat. He blushed heavily at Jensen’s words, unable to deny the statement he made. Stephen must’ve agreed too, because he let out a hearty laugh. If he could look back right now, he knew he’d be nodding. But he was too busy staring at Jensen to look now. “Please, sir, please I want to be so full,” Jared begged, licking over his lips because he knew what was coming.

Jensen pushed Jared's hair out of his face and then tightened his grip, pulling it slightly, tilting his head back further. "Yeah, I bet you do," he said, then got up on his knees and pulled the condom off, tossing it in the direction of the trash can. He always kept his place clean, spotless, even, but he just couldn't deal with it right now. He'd pick it up later. All he wanted was Jared's mouth on him. He rubbed his head over Jared's lips but didn't push in yet, just gave enough to tease him, using his free hand to hold Jared's head back again. "Can hardly believe you've never done this before. You're already so good. Isn't he good, Amell?" he asked, keeping his eyes, hands, and dick all on Jared.

Jared kept his mouth open, glancing back and forth between Jensen’s cock in his face and up to Jensen’s eyes. He darted his tongue out, rubbing it against the head of his length. Jared leaned forward slightly, just enough to wrap his lips around his cock. Jared moaned as he looked down the shaft, seeing a bunch of freckles there and in his pubic hair region. Jensen’s freckles made his heart ache, but in a good way. He couldn’t help but think back to the bathroom earlier, to when Jensen was blowing him and he accidentally peed in his mouth. Jared’s cock twitched at the thought, and now that he thought about urine, he felt the urge to go again. He must’ve been way too distracted to feel it before, plus he had just gone not too long ago. Breaking the seal wasn’t his best decision.  
Stephen was able to lengthen his thrusts now that Jared moved forward. He pulled a hand back and slapped it down on Jared’s ass, not too hard but enough to make a noise and leave a light sting. “Such a good boy,” Stephen agreed, speeding up his thrusts slightly, pulling back a little more with each movement. “He’s perfect. So perfect."

Jensen bit his lip as Jared sucked him into his mouth, refusing to make a sound. But he openly stared down at him, his jaw dropping open at the sight of Jared's bright pink lips stretched around him. It was like his dick belonged in Jared's mouth, it felt like it was where it was supposed to be. Well, that and then in Jared's ass, too. That had felt pretty perfect. He used his thumb to trace over his lips, letting out a small gasp involuntarily. "My perfect, pretty boy," Jensen whispered, then pushed his hips forward, his cock sinking further into his mouth, but not down his throat, not yet. "My perfect little slut," he continued, a little louder, glancing up at Amell. "You should spank him again. I think he liked it." He grinned. 

Jared would curse if his mouth wasn’t full with Jensen’s cock; his dirty words of praise only fueling him more, making his blood boil from the arousal. He wanted to let Jensen know what his words were doing to him, that he wanted more, but all he could do was make sure to give Jensen the best blowjob he could. He’s never done this before, so he thought back on all of the blowjobs he’s received, wanting to recreate everything he’s liked. He knew for sure he had to breathe through his nose, so he kept that in the back of his mind as he took Jensen’s length a little further in his mouth. Jared didn’t want to gag, not yet. He was strong enough to keep his body grounded as Stephen thrusted in him, not wanting to accidentally be pushed too far, and Stephen was aware of that. He held his hips firmly so he wouldn’t move too much. Jared massaged his tongue underneath Jensen’s shaft, slowly pulling back as he did so to the head and then going back forward, keeping his tongue persistent. He always enjoyed that from blowjobs. Stephen pulled his hand back and spanked Jared again, this time a little harder. Jared nodded with Jensen’s cock in his mouth, wanting to let Jensen know he did like that. 

"Good boy," Jensen said softly, keeping his eyes on the other even though his body wanted to close them from the pleasure. Jensen wanted to look at him though, to see his face. "Such a good boy, Jared, look so goddamn pretty all filled up with us. So fuckin' beautiful, babe," he was rambling, not even sure what was coming out of his mouth. "So damn hot all night, 'specially in the bathroom, 'n the car..." He stopped and raised his eyebrows, realizing something. "Oh." He could see the crease on Jared's forehead, and how he looked a little tense, more than he should be. His cock twitched in Jared's mouth, and pushed inside deeper, just a little. Jared had to go again, Jensen just knew it. He was hardly even doing anything, but Jensen just... knew. "Think you can wait until we're done, babe?" he asked quietly, tilting Jared's head further, forcing him to look back. "Keep goin', Amell. Harder." He wouldn't make Jared do anything he didn't want to do, but he was absolutely going to push him even farther this time. Push as far as he could... making sure Jared was still comfortable with it all. 

Jensen’s words about the bathroom were just a reminder of the persistent pressure in his stomach, causing him to whine around Jensen’s cock, forehead creased as he tried to focus on anything but that feeling. Jared held his head still on Jensen’s length as he pondered, letting his body decide for him if he could hold it or not. His bladder was full, for sure, but it wasn’t as bad as in the bathroom when he accidentally let go. Jared nodded, glancing up at Jensen. He wanted to say fuck it and go right there, but he knew this was something just between Jensen and himself, that Stephen wasn’t in on it. Jared sighed before beginning to bob his head on his best friend’s cock, taking in as much as he could but it still wasn’t enough.   
Stephen let out a moan as Jensen directed him. He gripped Jared’s hips even tighter, digging his nails into his flesh as he sped up his thrusts. “Fuck yes,” Stephen exclaimed, slamming into Jared every few thrusts. “That good, babe? Love pounding your tight little ass,” he smirked, slapping Jared’s ass again, this time leaving a slight red mark on his skin. 

Jensen smiled down at him, proud. "Good boy," he said softly, then looked up at Stephen as he fucked Jared harder. And Jared wasn't even cringing, looked like he liked it. And, hell, he probably did, even if Amell's rough treatment probably made him have to go even worse... Maybe even especially because of that. Of course, it wasn't like Jared had ever said he liked this whole pee thing, it was just sort of Jensen forcing it on him. He pulled his dick out of the other man's mouth and sat back, just watching Amell ram into him, over and over. "You were made to get fucked, Jay," Jensen said, petting Jared's hair. He was going to change their positioning in a minute, but for now, he just wanted to watch them. And by them, he meant Jared. 

Jared whimpered as Jensen pulled out of his mouth, pout immediately forming on his lips at the loss as he looked at the man, lips coated with his own spit from the blowjob. He knew he probably wasn’t going to get his cock in his mouth as Jensen sat back though, so he sighed and instead focused on the pleasure from Stephen. “Jens, it feels so good, sooo fucking good,” Jared drawled, licking the spit off of his lips and swallowing. Jared arched his back a little more, causing an almost evil laugh to erupt from Stephen behind him. Stephen slammed in a few more times before slowing and pulling out.   
“I’m ready for you, Jensen,” Stephen muttered and tried to catch his breath, still holding on to Jared and looking down at his fucked out hole. “Why don’t you turn over for this, babe?” Stephen asked, giving his hips a light squeeze. 

Jensen nodded and got off the bed to walk around behind the two of them. "Yeah, get on your back," Jensen agreed, grabbing a fresh condom from his dresser. He looked Jared over, drinking in and memorizing every detail of his body. God, the man was perfect, and neither him nor Amell were good enough for him. He deserved like, super models, maybe even a god or something. He was half convinced that was what Jared was, a god. He forced himself to look away, he knew if he didn't now, he never would, and this would never move forward... and they all needed it to move forward. "Okay," he took a deep breath and looked at Amell as he waited for Jared to turn over, then nodded. "Go ahead. Y'all get your rhythm going, then I'll start on you, alright?" 

Jared obeyed and flipped over, this time expecting the discomfort from his hole. He knew that feeling would go away eventually the more he had sex with Jensen or Stephen. He got comfortable with his head against Jensen’s pillows, turning his head slightly just to breathe in the natural scent of him from the pillow case. Jared grinned as he looked up at Stephen, who was now getting closer to him between his legs, and over his shoulder at Jensen. Stephen gripped Jared’s thighs and put his legs up in the air, excited now that he could fuck Jared face to face. He leaned down over the man, closing the space between them and giving him a wet kiss, the fact that those lips were just wrapped around Jensen’s cock vivid in his mind. Stephen growled and nipped Jared’s lower lip as he pulled back. He gripped his cock and lined it up with Jared’s entrance, pushing himself back in, going in deep immediately. Stephen moaned as that tight feeling was wrapped around his dick again, looking down at the look on Jared’s face. He was so fucking hot it was obscene; cheeks flushed, eyes wide and anxious, and mouth hanging open from the pleasure. Stephen leaned back so he was up straight again, holding onto Jared’s thighs as he thrusted in fast for a bit before slowing to a stop deep in Jared. He looked back over his shoulder at Jensen, licking over his lips as he nodded for him to start.

Jensen continued watching the two of them, appreciating them instead of feeling jealous. At some point, the jealousy had gone away and all he felt was arousal... But he was sure the next day he'd hate Amell just as much as before and all would be right in the world. He watched his rival fuck Jared for a few seconds before he made it clear that he was ready for Jensen, and god, that look was hot. A big part of him wanted to deny that, but he couldn't. Amell was really fucking hot. He moved closer, slipping the condom on before getting behind the two of them, pushing into Amell slowly, but not being as careful as he was with Jared. "He's tighter," he told him jokingly, then pulled out and thrust in again, a little harder, pushing Amell forward and further into Jared as he did. "You both good?" he asked, a little breathless. 

Jared watched Stephen’s face, knowing the moment Jensen pushed in because the look of pleasure flashed across his eyes. Jared wrapped his arms around Stephen when he was pushed forward, feeling the man arch his back to accommodate Jensen.   
“Screw you, Ackles,” Stephen hissed at the comment, glancing back at the man. “You’re lucky your dick feels so good,” he teased with a smirk on his face before turning back to look at Jared. “We’re great, right babe?”   
“Perfect,” Jared agreed, beginning to rub up and down Stephen’s back. They were motionless for the moment, Stephen trying to compose himself so he didn’t cum yet. He took deep breaths, waiting for Jensen to set the rhythm. He couldn’t wait to fuck himself back on Jensen’s cock and then slamming his own forward into Jared. 

"My dick feels fantastic, huh?" he agreed, smirking to himself. He rocked the two of them forward, pushing Amell deeper into Jared as he pushed deeper into Amell. He kept things slow, at first, after all, he'd never had a threesome before, so it was a little rough finding a rhythm that was good for all of them "What about you, baby Jay? Is Amell's cock good for you?" A part of him wanted Jared to say no, to say Jensen's cock was the only one he liked, but that was definitely asking too much. Jared was getting fucked for the first time, probably anything felt good to him. 

Stephen let Jensen do the thrusting for now, letting his body be guided by the man’s movements. He was beaming from the feeling; Jensen fucking into him which caused him to push forward into Jared. It was one of the greatest things he’s ever felt. Jared and Stephen were both moaning each time Jensen thrusted, but he needed more. “Fuck us faster, Jensen,” Stephen requested, giving just one hard thrust into Jared. “Harder,” he added and licked over his lips, turning his head to suck on Jared’s neck while he waited. 

Jensen grabbed onto Amell's hips, thrusting into him harder and harder, shoving him forward so Amell couldn't even control how he was fucking Jared. And, christ, being in control of all of their pleasure was so, so hot. Jensen really felt like he should be slowing down instead of speeding up, he was already getting close. The both of them just felt perfect, he could feel Stephen everywhere and heard Jared moaning, and he closed his eyes, focusing on their sounds. 

Stephen couldn’t keep his head down on Jared’s neck because of Jensen, so he pulled back. Jensen was fucking him so hard he could hardly keep his body still; it was interesting to not even have to thrust on his own, Jensen was doing it for him. And saying it felt amazing was an understatement. Jared’s head was pushed back into the pillow, eyes closed as he let himself get fucked, enjoying the feeling.   
“Mmm, fuck, Jensen,” Stephen moaned out, looking over his shoulder at the man. “Fuck me right there, babe,” he added once he made eye contact with him.   
“Feels so fucking good,” Jared chimed in, opening up his eyes to observe everything. “Jensen,” Jared moaned the man’s name, biting his bottom lip, laying there and taking it. 

Jensen sped up his thrusts, aiming exactly where Amell told him to, and he smirked as Jared moaned his name, too. He wasn't even inside of Jared, and his best friend was still focused on him. Fuck, it was hot. He leaned forward and nibbled at Amell's neck, his hips doing almost all of the work, the rest of his body mostly still... unlike Jared and Amell. They were both shaking, their whole bodies moving with each one of Jensen's thrusts. "Are y- Are y'all close?" he asked, his accent coming out a little. He knew he was close. He could come any minute now. But he wouldn't like this, not inside of Amell. He wanted to see Jared covered in his come, white streaked all over his body. 

“A-Almost,” Stephen breathed out, looking down at Jared and waiting for his answer. The man was moaning so uncontrollably that Stephen planted his body firmly, stopping his movements into Jared as Jensen continued to thrust.   
“I want…to 69 with Stephen, while you fuck me, Jensen,” Jared responded once he caught his breath, looking up between the two men. “Fuck me missionary,” he said to Jensen. Stephen nodded, understanding what Jared meant. He pushed his hips back to pull out of Jared, causing him to slam back into Jensen one last time before getting up. He went over to Jared’s head, moving slowly as to not to lean on his hair as he faced Jensen and moved one leg over Jared. Stephen pulled the condom off, tossing it to the floor. He looked at Jensen, waiting for him to get inside Jared. 

Jensen liked Jared's idea, and the fact that Jared wanted to come with Jensen in him was more than a little flattering. Jared always had the best ideas, sexual or otherwise, and Jensen would do whatever the other man wanted because of it. He watched Amell climb over Jared and situate himself, but grabbed himself a fresh condom before going into Jared again. Damn, he was gonna have to buy another box after tonight, they'd used so many. It wasn't something he had to worry about right now though. He rolled it on quickly, having done this a million times. "You guys good?" he asked, making sure they were both in position. He'd calmed down a little since stopping temporarily, but he knew when he got back inside Jared he'd be close again. He guided himself to Jared's hole and took a deep breath as he waited. 

“Mmm,” Jared moaned, looking up at Stephen’s cock in his face. He couldn’t take the man into his mouth just yet so he began licking what he could. Jared tongued at Stephen’s balls, massaging them for a bit before sucking one into his mouth very gently. Stephen twitched, biting his lip as he looked down at Jared’s naked torso. “So eager, my god,” he said with a chuckle. “I think that means he’s ready, Jensen.” 

Jensen snorted as he watched Jared, and slowly pushed in. "Such a little slut," he said, looking at Amell. "Don't you think? He can't be without a cock in him now. Think we broke him," he joked as he pushed until he was balls deep into Jared. "Don't worry, babe. Now you get two cocks at the same time. Again." 

Stephen watched when Jensen entered him again, loving the sight of Jared’s needy hole taking the man back in. Jared pulled his mouth back to laugh at Jensen’s comments, he couldn’t agree with Jensen more. Jared had only ever been with girls, but he definitely always had a thing for guys; always flirting with them, hitting on them, and apparently hooking up with his best friend and friend when he was drunk. He’d really have to rethink himself tomorrow when he was sober. Because this? Being with guys, being with Jensen and Stephen, felt right to him.   
Stephen leaned over Jared, past his cock, and instead cupped his balls from the bottom, gently moving them up so it would be easier for him to get down further. He was very mindful of his chin as he leaned down, not wanting to hurt Jared. Stephen stuck his tongue out, licking at Jared’s taint. He hoped Jensen was catching on to what he wanted to do, this way he didn’t hit him in the face with his  pelvis. 

Jensen licked his lips as Amell bent down toward him, going for Jared's dick. And then he realized that wasn't what he was doing, not at all. He wasn't sucking Jared's dick, he was going further down, almost... Almost toward Jensen's dick. "Jesus Christ," he moaned, hand going down to tug at his hair. He fucked Jared slowly, not too deep, making sure he didn't hit Amell or knock him over or something. He almost wished he could do that... With his own dick. Obviously he wasn't even close to flexible enough, so this would have to do. He should have given Amell more credit, the guy was a genius. 

Jared gripped Stephen’s hips, pushing up into him to signal that he wanted his dick in his mouth now. Stephen lifted his lower half, keeping his mouth on Jared’s taint, waiting to get settled so he could move down further. Jared reached for Stephen’s dick, positioning it towards his mouth, other hand pushing down on his hips to let him know he was ready. Jared moaned around Stephen’s cock as it slid into his mouth. He angled his head just right so he could take him as deep as he could without gagging, Stephen being mindful enough to not sink down too far.   
Now that they were set up, Stephen leaned his tongue down further, feeling it reach Jensen’s length. He began lapping at Jared’s rim, tracing Jensen’s cock as he did so, going back and forth. 

Jensen rocked his hips and moaned at the feeling of not only Jared's ass, but Amell's tongue, too. He'd never, ever felt anything this hot before, no girls even came close. At first, he'd assumed having a threesome with these two would be awkward, probably suck, but this, having them all make each other feel as good as possible, it was... surprising to say the least. A good surprise, definitely, but still. He made sure to not thrust too fast or hard or too deep, which he assumed was probably a little annoying to Jared, but Amell's mouth made it worth it, hopefully for the both of them. 

Jared couldn’t believe Stephen’s tongue was licking him there, picturing it in his head made him feel like he could cum right now untouched. He whimpered around Stephen’s cock, moving his head up and down on the length of it, again making sure his tongue was rubbing along with it.  
Stephen pulled his mouth back, gathering a bunch of saliva on his tongue before spitting the wad down on Jensen’s cock and Jared’s hole. He tried to gain control of himself, to breathe and think of anything, but he couldn’t fight the feeling that he was going to cum any moment. He put his tongue back down, trailing it back up Jared’s taint, to his balls, and to the tip of his cock, pushing his head down his shaft in one swift movement. 

Jensen bit down on his lip, hard, almost breaking skin, to try to keep himself from coming. "Fuck," he hissed, his hands tightening in Amell's hair. "Fuck fuck fuck," he said again, pulling out of Jared and pulling the condom off. He wanted to come on Jared, all over him, he wanted to see it on his body... and a condom kind of defeated the purpose of that. He moved Amell out of the way and stroked himself off fast and hard, aiming over Jared's cock. "So hot, fuck, both of you. Fuckin' killing me," he moaned as he came, shooting harder than he had since he was a teenage, all over Jared’s cock.

Stephen pulled his mouth off of Jared’s cock and let himself be moved, looking down and watching the man’s cock get shot on. “Jared, Jared, I’m gonna cum…” Stephen groaned as he bit his lip, pulling his cock up a little bit as he felt his balls tighten up, his cum shooting in Jared’s mouth. His breath was ragged and he felt like he could scream, especially as Jared swallowed every drop.   
Stephen watched as Jared’s cock began to throb and pulse, listening to the moans the man was making around his cock before pulling back to free his mouth.   
Jared was seeing stars as he came untouched, came from feeling like he was being used by Jensen and Stephen, loving the feeling. He shot his load onto his stomach and belly button, some of it mixing with Jensen’s on his pelvis.   
Stephen licked his lips, leaning back down as he licked all the cum off of Jared’s stomach, moving to his cock to suck all of Jensen’s cum off too. Stephen pulled back with a sigh and got off of Jared, laying on his back on the bed trying to catch his breath.   
“My god, that was good,” Stephen sighed, letting out a little laugh.   
Jared reached for Jensen’s hand, pulling him down on the other side of him so he could cuddle with Stephen and Jensen, closing his eyes with a grin on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> My RP partner and I reply multiple times a day, so updates should be frequent! At least once a week (:


End file.
